What Kind Of Man
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: It took one man to take her world in the palm of his hand and shatter it, tossing her aside like she was worthless. It took another to pick up the pieces, put them back together the best that he could, and show her life was still worth living.
1. From the Frying Pan

**To The Damage Has Been done readers: This is the winning story! A MirSan fic. This chapter almost made me sick. UGH! The horrendous things people can do. Anyway, hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot. All rights go to Rumiko Takahasi.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: My Loss<p>

Sango had crawled into a small, dark corner of the alley, praying to God that Kuranosuke wouldn't come back for more.

"Where are you, my lovely Sango?" he taunted. "I didn't think we were done."

She shuddered at the very thought. Sango attempted to fight back, but Kuranosuke was stronger. He managed to hold her down while he forced a kiss on her. A slimy, cold one at that. Suddenly he drove into her. Sango's eyes filled with tears. Either Kuranosuke didn't notice or didn't care, but he kept going.

"Damn Sango. You're a virgin? Eh, makes it all the better." Tears steadily flowed from her eyes as she asked herself what she'd done to deserve this. After what seemed like an eternity, Kuranosuke got up, smiling at her. "We should do this more often. You were good." Giving her one last kick in the ribs, he walked away.

Sango was deeply ashamed. Ashamed that this even happened. She looked down at her torn t-shirt and bloody jeans. Sango knew she couldn't go home like this. If Kohaku ever saw her like this, he'd go and beat Kuranosuke. He wouldn't even stop till Kuranosuke died. Then he'd get locked up for god know's how long. She brought her knees to her chest and silently cried. It had been a while before Sango realized she couldn't stay in the alley, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Sango? Is that you?"

It was a man's voice. Sango immediately braced herself, praying her demon slaying instincts would kick in. The man came closer until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mustering up all of her strength, she kicked the man's crotch as hard as she could. The man screamed.

"DAMMIT SANGO! I would've been fine with a simple get your lecherous hands off me or a slap!"

"Miroku?" Sango was never as happy to see someone she knew and trusted. Miroku was her best friend. A lecher, but her best friend. Miroku's gaze lingered on her t-shirt and jeans. He knew better than to ask.

"Let's get you home," he offered.

She shook her head. "Kohaku's home. If he sees me like this, he'll beat the shit out of Kur-er-the person who did this. I don't want him to suffer on my account," she said hurriedly.

Miroku's eyes were gentle and caring. "We can go to my house. It's closer and you can get yourself together before going home."

Sango didn't think this was such a good idea, but it was her only option. "Fine." She tried to get up on her feet, but her legs were too weak. She stumbled and fell. Miroku neatly caught her in his arms. When Sango was in his arms, he blushed cherry red. When Sango realized she was in Miroku's arms, she blushed too. She quickly pulled away and steadied herself against the wall. _I hope he didn't see me blush. Oh god, that'd be so embarrassing. Wait what am I doing? Miroku's my friend. Ok. Maybe I have a small crush on him. A SMALL CRUSH. MAYBE. KEY WORD BEING MAYBE!_

Miroku offered his hand. Sango was hesitant, but she took it. Miroku smiled at her. "I'll help you to the car."

Sango looked down at her bloodstained jeans and turned away. When Miroku noticed her unease, he pulled the sweatshirt he was wearing over his head and handed it to Sango. She turned to him. "It'll be a little big, but it'll hide your t-shirt and jeans."

Sango tentatively took it and pulled it on. Like Miroku said, it was big. It came past her mid thigh, which was perfect. She took Miroku's hand as he led her to the car. The car ride to his house was awkwardly quiet. Sango played with the oversized sleeves, staring out the window. Every now and then, Miroku would steal glances at her, wondering what kind of monster could do this to Sango. Miroku's blood boiled at the thought of all the hell Sango went through before he'd found her. She looked so fragile and broken. Miroku had the biggest crush on her. In the past, he'd try and hit on her, which usually resulted in a slap and "YOU PERVERT!" It wasn't his fault…Sango was just irresistible._ No Miroku. You can't hit on Sango. Not when she's like this. Not when she's so broken._ He pulled up into the driveway and helped Sango out of the car and into his house. She gingerly sat down on the sofa.

"Can I use your phone? Kohaku'll worry." she explained.

Miroku handed her the phone and headed into the kitchen. Sango quickly dialed the number. She sighed in relief when she heard her kid brother's voice.

"Miroku? What's up?" he asked.

"Kohaku? It's me, Sango." she whispered.

"Sango! What're you doing at Miroku's?"

"I…got…hurt. Miroku's helping me." she managed to choke out. Painful memories flooded into Sango's mind.

"Oh. That's nice of him." Kohaku said idly.

Sango knew he was holding back on something. "What's wrong?"

"Are you gonna be back soon?"

She questioned his tone. It was light, but at the same time, it was heavy with hurt. "I dunno Kohaku. It's…pretty bad." she said through her tears.

"Sango, I leave for America today."

Sango hated herself. _How could I forget? Kohaku's leaving today! He was going to go live with Mom. Mom moved to America to start over when Dad was killed by a demon last month._ Kohaku and Sango stayed behind for their education, but now Mrs. Taijiya wanted Kohaku to be near her. He was starting high school, so it was the perfect time. Sango would have to stay behind since she was in her third year of high school.

"Earth to Sango," Kohaku called.

"Wha- yes I remember. I don't think I can…make it."

Kohaku knew that whatever injury Sango had was serious. She never gave up. She was so determined to do anything her mind was set on. "It's OK. Hey, maybe we can Skype!" he said cheerfully.

"I'd like that. Stay safe, kay?"

"Feel better, Sango."

Sango hung up in tears. Miroku came back with a glass.

"Sango I have some- what's wrong?" Miroku asked worriedly. He set the glass down on the coffee table and gently lay a hand on her shoulder. Sango flinched and jerked her shoulder away. She slapped Miroku across the face. He quickly withdrew his hand.

"Don't touch me, lecher," Sango growled, breathing hard.

She's still traumatized. I should've been more careful! Miroku backed away from Sango. "Drink your medicine. It'll make you feel better. If you wanna talk, I'm here." With that Miroku walked upstairs.

Sango immediately regretted slapping him. He was so generous. _He freaking let me stay here! Oh god, I have to go apologize. That fucking bastard, Kuranosuke…he's the bad guy here! Not Miroku!_ She noticed the glass and remembered Miroku told her it's make her feel better. Taking the glass, she almost gagged. It smelled horrendous. Pinching her nose and tilting her head back, she swallowed the medicine. Sango shuddered. It was cold and slimy, but the effects were instantaneous. She immediately felt better. And a little sleepy. Sango sat back down and rested her head on the armrest of the sofa and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So we have a hint of MirSan in the air...It'll be a little slow since Sango just got raped by Kuranosuke, but don't get impatient! The next chapter will be a little...lecherous? Some of my <span>The Damage Has Been Done<span> readers will be in utter shock. Sometimes, I can't believe I wrote half the things I write. Anyway R&R! Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. And Into the Fryer

**Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and favourite story additions guys! They really made me happy! Thank you to KiraraGoesMeow and loveless an the living fantasy for being my first reviewers!**

**KiraraGoesMeow:**** Yeah, there aren't that many MirSan fics which really makes me sad. I'm glad you like it!**

**loveless an the living fantasy: I can already tell writing this fic will be hard, especially with Kuranosuke being a worthless, foul, horrible...well you get my point. Updates for this story might be a little slow, since I'm trying to write from Sango's perspective. It's not just rainbows and kittens everywhere. She's been sexually assaulted, so sorry in advance if it takes a while for me to get the chapters up.**

**Here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p>C<em>hapter two: Out of my comfort zone<em>

Sango woke up to the smell of ramen on the stove. She stirred in her sleep as she slowly forced her eyes open._ Damn. I haven't eaten anything since twelve. And now it's eight._ When Sango realized where she was, she quickly sat up and wildly looked around.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Miroku asked.

She turned around and saw Miroku dividing the ramen for two people. _Oh god. He's being so nice. And after I slapped him too!_ "Nothing's wrong," she whispered. Sango dragged herself to the table and guiltily looked down at her feet. Miroku slid the plate in front of her.

"C' mon Sango, you need to eat," Miroku said gently.

Damn his niceness. "Why are you being so nice? I slapped you! I called you a lecher! And you're still being so nice!" she screamed. She saw the look on Miroku's face and immediately regretted what she said._ I didn't mean for it to come out so rudely…_

Miroku set his fork down and sighed. "Sango, what use is it to get angry at someone who is mentally, emotionally, and physically hurt?"

Sango didn't know what to say. _He was so damn nice and caring…This made everything ten times harder.(Then add a crush on top of that)_

"I'm here for you, Sango." Miroku told her. "I'm not forcing you to tell me anything, but stay here as long as you need."

"N-no. I'll be gone by morning." Sango stuttered. She really didn't think she'd be able to handle Miroku in the morning.

"Nonsense, Sango! You stay until you're healed!" Miroku exclaimed.

T_here's no changing his mind…and I kinda like being around Miroku. He's nice and my best friend. Besides, Kohaku's gone. It'll just be me. Alone at home._ "I guess you wanna know what happened. How…how much…did you see?"

Miroku's face instantly darkened. "Sango, there's no need to tell me. I don't want you to suffer anymore."

_Why am I doing this? Why do I want to tell Miroku? I didn't even tell my kid brother! Miroku's just…different._ "How much…did you see?" Sango repeated.

"Sango-"

"Please Miroku, just tell me."

He sighed. "Oh god, I dunno. I was dropping some overdue books off at the library. I heard a noise coming from the alley across from the parking lot. What got me was that it was a girl, crying. I couldn't leave a girl alone in the alley."

_No. I don't suppose you could._

"I came closer and saw you. Then you- er- kicked me." Miroku finished, blushing.

"Someone did this to me." Sango said quietly.

"Don't tell me if you feel uncomfortable about it," said Miroku.

She continued as if she didn't hear anything Miroku said. "He wasn't happy with me…I refused to do what he said. H-he hurt me…kicked me." Sango whispered with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Sango, that's enough," Miroku said gently.

"That bastard…fucking."

Miroku was worried._ If Sango goes any further, she'll slip into a depression or worse!_

"raped me." Sango whispered.

Miroku's heart stopped. So, some son of a bitch raped Sango and was walking free? That bastard needs to go to hell.

"Kuranosuke."

Miroku slammed his fist on the table. Sango nearly jumped out of her skin. "You mean to tell me that son of a bitch, Kuranosuke, did this to you? That fucking bastard! I will make sure he pays for what he's done to you Sango. He'll pay with his life!" roared Miroku.

Sango's face was glazed in tears. She realized why she hesitated in telling Miroku. _Miroku would stop at nothing to make sure Kuranosuke suffered as much as I did, if not more._ She took his arm. Miroku flinched when Sango's hand touched his arm. His heart started to beat faster.

"Don't leave me!" she pleaded.

Miroku saw the fear in her eyes. She looked like a scared little girl who didn't know what to do. He looked down at her hand. _Her small hand was warm…get a hold of yourself Miroku! You're here to help Sango, not be a lecherous freak!_ He sat back down. "No, Sango. I'm not leaving you," he promised.

Sango realized where her hand was. She began to blush furiously and quickly withdrew her hand. Sango shoved the noodles in her mouth.

_Wait, was that a blush? Does she have a crush on me like I do her? Wait. No. Calm down, Miroku! She just got raped for god's sakes! What the hell is wrong with you?_ Miroku turned to his own noodles and picked at them.

"Miroku?" Sango asked. She continued when Miroku looked up. "D' you mind if I stay here?"

"Not at all," Miroku said, trying to keep himself in check. "You should at least tell Kohaku first."

Sango sighed. "Kohaku is leaving for America today." _My only kid brother. He's in another country now. I'm all alone. Course, I never wanted him to see me like this, but still._

Miroku reached for Sango's hand and gently squeezed it. "It'll be OK, Sango."

She felt the familiar blush creeping on her cheeks, so she gently pulled away. Suddenly the phone rang. Miroku got up answered the phone. "Hello? What Inuyasha?" Miroku asked irritated.

_Oh Inuyasha. Half dog demon. Half human._ If you asked Sango, she would've said seventy five percent attitude, twenty percent caring, and five percent sensitive. Course he would've killed her for saying something like that, but it's the truth. Sometimes Sango wondered how her best friend, Kagome, was able to tolerate him. Well, they were in love.

"No I can't come over, Yash. What am I supposed to do if Kagome wants you to watch The Titanic with her? Suck it up Inuyasha! It's a good movie! Why d' you need to know why I can't come over? Wait! Inuyasha! Don't come over here!" Miroku said hurriedly. He came back to the dining room. Panic was etched in his face. "Inuyasha's coming here."

"That's great, Miroku," Sango said carelessly. "I could care less if he came over."

"If he sees you like this, he'll ask why you're here and what happened to you."

Sango bit her lip. She really didn't want to tell anyone else. It was bad enough reliving it once…

"I have a hunch that Kagome's coming with him." Miroku added.

_Great. That's just peachy keen! Someone shoot me. Two of my best friends are coming over and they'd freak out if they saw me like this._ "Kouga's not coming is he?" Kouga was the last person she needed to come over. It wasn't that Kouga wasn't a good person. Kouga was Sango's friend. One of her closest friends, actually.

"No, Kouga's not coming," Miroku said. "At least I think he's not."

Sango sighed.

"Go upstairs and lie down. Today's been rough for you." Miroku said gently.

Sango nodded and slowly went upstairs. She tugged at the sweatshirt she was still wearing. It smelled kinda nice…like soap. And a bit like Hollister. She inhaled the scent and smiled to herself. It smelled just like Miroku. Sango decided to take a shower. She felt filthy in her own skin. She stepped into the shower and stood in the water for a couple minutes. It felt good on her skin. Sango looked down at stomach. It was covered in bruises. All from Kuranosuke. She was angry. Not at Kuranosuke. At herself. _How could I let this happen? What would Kohaku say if he saw me? I was a failure. I don't deserve Miroku's kindness._ Turning off the water, she stepped out. _Thank the lord I had soccer practise today._ Sango had a pair of soccer shorts on under her jeans. The torn t-shirt was really pissing her off now. She couldn't possibly wear it in the state it was in now. Sango grabbed the sweatshirt and pulled it on. Stepping out of the bathroom, she heard voices. Curious, she hid by the stairs.

"Hey Miroku!" It was a girl. By the "bubbly-ness," Sango could tell it was her best friend, Kagome, which meant she and Inuyasha were over.

"How's it goin' lecher?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, and I'm not a lecher." said Miroku defensively.

Sango rolled her eyes at the pathetic lie. _That's why you grope me all the time._

"Yeah, uh-huh. And I worship the ground Sesshomaru walks on." sneered Inuyasha. His face fell and his ears twitched. He began sniffing the air around him.

"What're you doing?" asked Miroku.

"Where is she?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Who?" Miroku asked worriedly. The last thing Sango needed was to relive it again.

"Don't play stupid, Roku." Inuyasha growled "Where's Sango?"

"Inuyasha, you can't be serious. Sango's not here, is she?" asked Kagome.

"Sango's saying goodbye to Kohaku. You know, since he's leaving for America today." Miroku lied.

"Then why the hell do I smell her blood?"

"Blood? What're you talking about Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

Dammit. Sango forgot about his amazing sense of smell.

"I don't know Yash." Miroku was getting annoyed now. He knew Inuyasha wouldn't give up 'til he found Sango, but that didn't mean Miroku couldn't play dumb about it.

"Was she hear earlier?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, but-"

"You see Inuyasha. You're prolly just picking up the remainder of her scent."

"Keh, remainder." scoffed Inuyasha. "She's still here!"

"Inuyasha, calm down. Why does it matter if Sango was here?" Miroku asked.

"Because I can smell her blood, dammit! What if she got hurt?" Inuyasha was worried. He knew that Sango was a strong fighter, but she had her kid brother, Kohaku. Inuyasha sniffed the air around him and sped off toward the stairs. He came face to face with Sango.

"Inuyasha! What the hell?" shouted Sango.

"I want some answers, Sango. Now." growled Inuyasha.

"Why'd you lie, Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Miroku. "Inuyasha, leave her alone. Kagome, I'm taking care of her."

Sango looked up at Miroku, grateful. Inuyasha slowly backed away, first looking at Sango, then Miroku.

"Alright then, Kagome and I have to go pick Souta up from lacrosse practise." said Inuyasha.

"Bye Miroku!" Kagome called. "Feel better, Sango," she whispered, closing the door behind her.

"Thanks for lying, Miroku."

He turned around. His indigo-violet eyes were serious. "Anything for you, Sango."

* * *

><p><strong>So Inuyasha's suspicious and Kagome is worried. Miroku says he'll do anything for Sango and words can't describe how Sango's feeling. I think this is the longest chapter out of all of my fics. Anyway, read and review. Reviews help me get the chapters up faster! This chapter isn't as lecherous as I thought it'd be, but I think it's fine since the only thing that happens is Sango telling Miroku about her rape. For all you Miroku fans, the next chapter will be a little more lecherous than this one. <strong>

**^ ^  
>o^ .^o Happy Reading!<strong>


	3. Lost

**It's been a day or two since I uploaded a chapter to this story and I've really missed doing so. This chapter's kinda long to me, but I figured it'd be OK since Spring Break is ending and I won't be able to update every other day like I have this past week. Thank you to loveless an the living fantasy, KiraraGoesMeow, and ReadingLover17 for reviewing the last chapter. Each review made me happy.**

**loveless an the living fantasy:**** Thanks for understanding! I will update this story. I hate leaving a story unfinished. It's like walking into a room, turning the light on, and then walking out. I'm glad you like the story and I've already answered your question about the Kouga x Kagome fic. I think I came up with a new idea since last time...can't remember if I told you though.**

**KiraraGoesMeow: Yeah, Miroku being a perv in Chapter two would be unreasonable and insensitive. Haha, I'm a soccer player too :) I hate Kuranosuke too. Thank you for your review and glad you like the story so far. Here's the update!**

**ReadingLover17: I'm glad you like it. Yeah, there aren't that many Miroku x Sango fics. People mostly focus on Inuyasha x Kagome, Inuyasha x Kikyou and Kagome x Kouga. Here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights go to Rumiko Takahasi.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Heartbreak and Some Lecherous Thoughts<p>

Miroku had shown Sango where she'd be sleeping and shyly left her alone. Miroku had lent her a t-shirt, seeing as hers was torn. He lay down in his bed hoping that it'd be a while before Sango would leave. He liked having Sango around, but he wanted her to be happy. His thoughts turned to Kuranosuke. _How dare that bastard rape Sango and walk away scot-free?_ Miroku drifted off to sleep, dreaming that he had sent Kuranosuke to jail. Sango was so happy that she agreed to be his wife. It was a very pleasant dream.

Sango, meanwhile, was having a nightmare. She dreamt that Kuranosuke was raping her again, only no one knew or cared where she was. She tried calling for help, but she didn't have a voice. Sango woke up screaming and took the nearest thing on the nightstand. A small silver clock.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME, YOU BASTARD!" Sango screamed, throwing the clock at the wall.

Miroku burst in. His hair wasn't in his signature rat tail. It was loose and messy. He was also shirtless. "What happened?"

Sango was sweating. She noticed Miroku wasn't wearing a shirt and gulped. "Bad dream," she whispered.

_Poor girl. She's traumatized._ "I'm sorry, Sango."

_Don't come near me_, she prayed silently. _Please don't. I can't take it._ From his slightly messed up hair to his muscular arms to his chiseled abs…oh god.

Miroku came closer and hugged Sango. She inhaled deeply. Hollister. He gently stroked her hair, guiltily wishing that he could stroke something else. "I promise I won't let Kuranosuke hurt you again." He felt his shoulder dampen. Pulling away, he saw that Sango was crying. "Sango! What's wrong?"

"Wha-what did I do?" she asked. "What did I do, Miroku? It's all my fault!"

Miroku was heartbroken. Sango was raped and she thought it was her fault. "Sango, it's not your fault. Don't you dare ever say that again."

Sango quietly cried on Miroku's shoulder. He continued to try to ease her pain. After a couple minutes, she sat up and hiccuped.

"Are you OK?" he asked tentatively.

She nodded. Feeling relieved, Miroku got up. "I'll be in the next room. Just call me if you need anything." Miroku said, leaving.

"Don't go!" Sango blurted.

Miroku stopped, thinking his ears deceived him.

Sango blushed bright red. _Oh god. I've done it now._

Miroku turned around. "What?"

She blushed redder. _Why did I open my big mouth?_

"If you want me to stay, I will. But if you don't, I'll be going."

Sango took a deep breath. "Please stay."

He walked toward her. His eyes were twinkling. "Are you sure? This is around the time you slapped me and called me a lecher." He had an innocent smile on his face. He was trying to get her to laugh.

Sango gave him a small smile. "You're my best friend, Miroku."

"Before or after Kagome?"

Sango hadn't expected this from him. _Being my friend really means a lot to him._ "Miroku, you're one of my closest friends. I would trust you with my life."

Miroku smiled to himself. _She would trust me with her life. Even though she always slaps me, though I know I deserve it._ "You should get some sleep, Sango. You've had a rough day."

Sango looked down at her stomach. Painful memories flitted through her mind. She suddenly gasped. "Miroku! What if that bastard got me pregnant?"

_Oh god…what do I say to that? I don't wanna say the wrong thing and screw up…_"That's up to you, Sango. D' you wanna keep the baby?"

"I don't wanna kill it…Miroku, what do I do?" she wailed. "I can't be a single mother! I could barely support Kohaku!"

"You won't be a single mother," Miroku said firmly. "I'll help you."

Sango stared at him. "Oh no, Miroku. I can't ask you to do that. You've got your own life. Don't let me ruin it."

_She looked so innocent and sincere. How the hell could Kuranosuke do this so mercilessly? And what life? Without Sango, I don't have a life._ "That child needs a father figure. That bastard proved he doesn't give a shit about you, but I do. You would trust me with your life. Why not your child's?"

Sango opened her mouth then closed it again. _Damn. He got me cornered._ "Miroku-"

"Don't Miroku me. I'll help you raise this child-If you have one of course."

She felt a flutter in her heart. _Maybe Miroku does like me. I mean, he at least cares about me. He hasn't groped me in the last twenty four hours. It's not just infatuation._ "Will you be here when I wake up?"

He smiled at her. "Of course I will, my lovely Sango. Go to sleep. I reckon it's about three am."

Sango couldn't help but smile back. When Kuranosuke called her, his lovely Sango, it felt so fake and almost cruel. It sounded like she was his plaything. When Miroku called her, his lovely Sango, it felt so real, as if Miroku had been calling her that her entire life. It truly did feel like Miroku had actual feelings for Sango. She felt a bit guilty when Miroku told her what time it was. "I'll get you a new clock when I head out."

Miroku dismissively waved his hand at the subject. "Don't bother, I always hated that clock. It would always ring at random times." Sango knew he was lying to make her feel better.

"Miroku-"

"Go to sleep, Sango. I'll be right here."

She looked apprehensive, but lay down. "You should sleep soon. You've done so much for me."

Miroku gave her a playful smile. "C' moon, Sango. I haven't done that much. Besides, I'd rather make sure you're asleep."

Miroku was sitting next to her on the bed. Sango didn't mind at all. She enjoyed his company. He made her laugh, smile, fall in love with him…

Miroku leaned against the headboard. Every now and then, he'd check on Sango and make sure she was OK. Pretty soon, he felt sleepy. _Wait, Miroku! Go to your bed first!_ He didn't have the energy to go back to his room, so he carefully lay down on the very edge of the bed and instantly fell asleep when his head touched the pillow.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Miroku woke up at around nine thirty. He noticed he wasn't in his bed. Opening his eyes, he realized something horrifying. He was in bed with Sango! <em>Oh shit. Get out of bed, Miroku! She just got raped yesterday! The last thing she needs is to see me in bed next to her.<em> Then he realized something even more horrifying. His arms were wrapped around her waist! Miroku nearly screamed, but clamped his mouth shut. If he woke Sango up now, she'd surely slap him. "Shit. What the hell do I do now?" he hissed. He attempted to move without disturbing Sango too much. When he was off the bed, he sighed in relief. At that moment, Sango sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ahh, Miroku? What time is it?" she asked

"Go back(yawn) to sleep, Sango. I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

Once her eyes focused, she noticed Miroku still wasn't wearing a shirt. He also had bed hair and looked like he'd just woken up.

Miroku spotted a faint blush on her cheeks. He smiled at her. "Sango? Are you OK? You cheeks are flushed."

Sango looked up, her cheeks were tainted red and her eyes were huge. "Yeah, I'm fine." she lied.

Miroku came closer to Sango and placed a hand on her forehead. Her heart sped up and she blushed redder. "Maybe you're catching a cold?" he asked.

Sango inwardly sighed in relief. "Yeah, maybe."

Miroku straightened his posture. "Well, when you feel up to it, come downstairs. I'll make those special waffles you like so much." Miroku said walking out.

Sango felt bad. Not because of Miroku being nice and sweet. Because of what happened in the alley. He never asked her, so she never told him the actual reason it happened. She dragged herself downstairs. Miroku was hunched over various bowls. He noticed Sango standing in front of the counter. "What's wrong, Sango?"

"I never…told you…the reason," she choked, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

Miroku set the bowl down and looked at Sango. His eyes were serious. "If it makes you feel uncomfortable, don't tell me."

"If I'm going to stay here, you might as well know the whole story." Sango's eyes began to sting.

Miroku took her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. "Sango, don't do this. I don't need to know if it makes you uncomfortable."

Sango wanted Miroku to know. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to tell him. Taking a deep breath, she started. "I was coming home from soccer practise. Kohaku was leaving that day, so I wanted to get home early. Kuraosuke…you know him. Bastard's been asking me out since I was fourteen. He cornered me in the alley and asked me out. I politely rejected him again. He didn't like that. He…hit…me."

"HE HIT YOU?" Miroku asked incredulously. _What a bastard!_

Sango nodded. "over and over. that didn't have much of an effect since I've gotten worse from demons. Then…he got…a new idea." Sango finished crying.

_I told her not to tell me! Why does she insist on this?_ Miroku held his hand up. "Sango. It obviously makes you uncomfortable. Please stop."

"HE FUCKING RAPED ME BECAUSE I REJECTED HIM!" Sango screamed with tears running down her cheeks.

Miroku pulled her close to him, hugging her. "We'll make him pay, Sango. One way or another, if it's the last thing I do," he promised.

* * *

><p><strong>I kept it light on the lecherous thoughts since Sango's really fragile now. Don't worry, Miroku's inner lechery will come out soon. I mean, he's Miroku. He can only keep it in for so long, but when it comes to Sango, he'd do anything to make her feel better. Miroku would gladly be the father figure to Sango's child. If she has one that is. (hmm) So now you guys know the reason Sango was raped. Miroku will make Kuranosuke pay if it's the last thing he does...He really does love Sango...Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter! Not really sure when the next chapter will up, Spring Break ending means more papers to write. *sigh* I hate writing papers. It's so boring. I'd rather be writing more fics. I wonder why none of the teachers ask students to write stories anymore. Oh well, that can't be helped. Read and review! 'til the next chapter, Happy Reading!<strong>


	4. Bottled Up

**I didn't think I'd get the next chapter up so soon...Thank you to sexyinnocents and KiraraGoesMeow for reviewing the last chapter!**

**sexyinnocents: Tell me about it! Rape is really hard to write about! I'm glad I'm doing a good job of writing it so far. Yeah, I was actually waiting for someone to point that out. I realized that a little too late, but I went and edited out some of Sango's thoughts. Glad you like the story!**

**KiraraGoesMeow: haha, yes. Miroku had a very pleasant dream that he desperately wishes was a reality. Your review made me smile for the rest of the day. I love getting reviews like that. They make my day. I'm starting to think creativity is frowned upon too. I write in nearly every class I have whenever we have free time. I usually write for the entire time I'm in my Spanish or English since my English teacher's voice is so easy to drown out. We don't do anything either. She talks about racism and such. My Spanish teacher's really forgetful, so there'll be days where we literally don't do anything. **

**Here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All characters go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Bottled Up<p>

Sango had breakfast and then went upstairs for another nap. Miroku knew that she was uncomfortable in the clothes he'd lent her, so he took a chance and drove to Sango's house. since Kohaku left, the door was blocked He dashed into the house and quickly went into Sango's room. Sango's room was neat and tidy. He spotter her dressing table and almost opened it.

"Wait! What if I open the wrong drawer?" panicked Miroku. He decided to risk it and hesitantly opened the top left drawer. Jeans and sweats. The one next to it had lots of lotions, perfumes, and others things of that nature. The next drawer contained light colored t-shirts and blouses. The third drawer contained dark colored t-shirts and blouses. Miroku eyed the last two drawers. He tentatively opened the bottom left and sighed in relief. Pajamas. Miroku avoided the last drawer all together. He noticed her closet door and decided to see if there was anything else he could take to Sango. _Nope. Just dresses. But why not take them with me? She looks pretty in them._ Stuffing all of the clothes into a garbage bag, Miroku made his way back to his house. When he went upstairs to check on Sango, he found that she was still asleep. He sat by her bedside. She looked so peaceful and serene in her sleep. _How could Kuranosuke mercilessly do what he did? Kuranosuke…Just the though of him makes my blood boil He needs to pay for what he's done. He'll pay for it with his pathetic life!_ Miroku watched Sango sleep for about a half an hour, making sure she was OK.

Later, Sango started to stir. She opened her eyes and saw Miroku's indigo violet eyes staring back. "Miroku?(yawn) how long have you been sitting there?"

"Oh, not long. Listen, while you were sleeping, I managed to get some of your own clothes."

Sango spotted the bad of clothes at the foot of her bed. _It was sweet of him, but the thought of Miroku rifling through my drawers? Oh no, what if-_

"I managed to avoid **THAT** drawer.

"Ahh." Sango internally sighed in relief. "Thanks, Miroku."

Miroku's phone vibrated. "Eh? Oh god. Doesn't he sleep?"

"Inuyasha? Prolly not. What'd he say?" asked Sango.

"He…um…asked how you were." Miroku said slowly.

"What were his exact words?"

Miroku handed Sango his phone.

"Miroku, are you helping Sango or-" Sango blushed cherry red. She looked up at Miroku, who had turned away. "The nerve of that dumbass."

"And I thought I had a sick mind."

"I dunno, Miroku. It's been twenty four hours and you haven't done anything that made me regret staying here." Sango said breezily.

Miroku stared at Sango. "Sango, I'm not a monster. You're clearly hurt. Why would I do something to make you feel uncomfortable?"

"True. Miroku, what time is it?"

"What're you gonna do with the time? You're not leaving to go anywhere." he said firmly.

"Please?"

He couldn't resist her big brown eyes. "It's 2:43."

"2:43? That means it's about 1:43 in America!"

"You think Kohaku's plane landed?" asked Miroku.

Sango's face fell. "No, I guess not."

Miroku took Sango's hand. "He'll be there in about two to three days. Give him some time to adjust to the time difference."

Sango gently pulled her hand away. "I'm gonna go change," said Sango looking through the bag of clothes.

Miroku slowly got up. "Inuyasha said he'd come by today."

She sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to tell him eventually."

_Why the hell is she doing this? _"Sango, don't do this. You are asking way too much of yourself!"

Sango glared at him with daggers. "It's my choice, Miroku."

Miroku sighed. _There's no changing her mind._ "Alright. But you don't have to say anything. I told Yash not to pry."

She gave him a small smile. "It's Inuyasha. Do you really expect him not to pry?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Sango!" chirped Kagome.<p>

"How're you?" asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome had come over for lunch. Inuyasha really wanted to know what was up with Sango yesterday, but Miroku told him that she didn't feel comfortable telling anyone yet. _Did she get hurt?_ He saw her smiling and chatting with Kagome. _She doesn't look hurt…But she's Sango. She's prolly bottling it up until it explodes._

Sango caught Inuyasha staring at her. "What's up, Yash?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing."

Sango looked him in the eyes. "You wanna know what happened yesterday, don't you?"

Miroku's eyes darted to Inuyasha. He was clearly pissed. "Inuyasha!" he hissed.

"Not if it makes you uncomfortable." he said quickly.

Sango looked uneasy, as if she was debating whether or not she should tell him.

"Seriously Sango," said Kagome. "Don't tell us if it makes you uncomfortable. We don't need to know that badly."

Sango sighed in relief. "Thank you. It's just that Inuyasha looked so dead set on finding out what happened."

Inuyasha turned to her. "Sango, I only wanted to know because I could smell your blood. But you seem OK now. Miroku's doing a pretty good job taking care of you." He grinned evilly. "Are you sure he's not taking advantage of you staying her?"

Miroku blushed furiously. "INUYASHA!"

Kagome "sat" him while Sango gripped the chair tightly. Her knuckles were turning white. Painful images flashed through her mind and she started shaking. She felt a hand on her forearm.

"Sango?" Kagome asked slowly. "Are you OK?"

Inuyasha got up, rubbing his cheek. "I didn't mean it in a bad way! I-"

"Save it, Inuyasha." growled Sango. "I get it."

"Sango-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, INUYASHA!" screamed Sango, stomping up the stairs.

"SANGO!" called Miroku. He turned to Inuyasha. If he wasn't pissed before, he certainly was now. "Way to go, dumbass!" Miroku hurried up the stairs after her.

"D' you feel like we're missing something huge?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha got a faceful of carpet. "Stupid wench. You're lucky I love you."

Kagome kissed his red cheek. "Love you too, Yash."

* * *

><p>Sango ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. She made sure to lock it. She slid down and started to cry. Miroku saw the closed door and gently knocked on it.<p>

"Go away, Inuyasha."

_She was really hurt by what Inuyasha said, even if he didn't mean it like that. _"Sango. It's me."

Sango brought her face out of her hands, pulled herself up, and opened the door. Miroku saw her eyes were puffy and red. Miroku hugged her.

"I should've kept my guard up!" whispered Sango.

"You're the most careful person I know."

"It's all my fault!"

"Sango Taijiya," he said sternly. "It's not your fault. How dare you speak that way of yourself?"

Sango looked down at her feet, not knowing what to say.

"You stay here until you feel you're ready. I'll smooth it over with Inuyasha and Kagome."

Sango nodded, but she still held on to Miroku and cried into his chest. All of the bottled up tears, the built up emotions…it exploded when Inuyasha unintentionally poked fun at her. After a few minutes, Sango pulled away, hiccuping.

"Do you feel better?" asked Miroku.

"A little," she admitted.

He smiled. "Good. Now dry your eyes and com back down stairs."

Sango slowly dragged herself to the bathroom. Miroku went downstairs and found Inuyasha and Kagome siting on the sofa. Inuyasha saw Miroku and got up to his feet. "How's Sango?" Inuyasha looked hurt. Miroku could tell that Inuyasha didn't say what he did to make Sango feel bad.

"She's fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. Something…bad happened yesterday and she's still not emotionally stable yet.

Inuyasha punched Miroku. "You stupid jackass! Why didn't you tell me? I would've been more careful!"

"Sango didn't want me to tell anyone."

"It must've been pretty bad." said Kagome.

Miroku looked at her seriously. His indigo violet eyes had lost any sort of gleam. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter might not be up for a couple days since I've hit a temporary writer's block for this fic. I'm trying to get out of it by writing other fics and hoping that they'll spark some sort of inspiration. I've literally filled up half a notebook with different ideas. <strong>**And I write in between the lines, so my writing's pretty small. ****My lab partner's worried for my sanity. She saw me writing furiously during the morning announcements. **

**My lab partner: (O_o) Damn, someone's a writer. You planning on writing a novel?**

**Miroku's really affected by Sango's rape. He hates seeing her so sad. Inuyasha needs to think before he speaks, but in his defense, all he was told was not to ask Sango anything about the day before. I'm thinking of adding Kouga in soon. What d' you guys think? Read and review! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Souta Knows More Than He Should

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been in exam mode for the past month. I still can't believe that exams are less than a month. To make things worse, my science teacher's like, "Oh there's gonna be some Oceanography stuff on the exam, but we won't be able to go over it. Have fun!" Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and a special thanks to KiraraGoesMeow and loveless an the living fantasy for reviewing the last chapter! **

**Here's the update!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot. All characters go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Chapter five: Souta knows way too much<p>

After picking Souta up from lacrosse practise, Inuyasha was driving Kagome and Souta back to the shrine. Inuyasha had his left hand propping his head up and his right hand on the wheel. Kagome played with the hem of her skirt.

"Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly. "You look deep in thought. Are you thinking about how you're going to MURDER US BY NOT USING BOTH HANDS?"

Inuyasha sighed, but put his left hand on the wheel. "I'm thinking about what happened to Sango."

Kagome suddenly looked solemn. "I'm worried about Sango. The way she freaked out and how Miroku explained the situation."

"What's wrong with Sango?" asked Souta.

Kagome sighed. "Sango got hurt somehow and she's not emotionally stable."

Souta looked at both Kagome and Inuyasha, praying that this was a joke. Sango was like Souta's second older sister. And Kohaku…Kohaku was Souta's best friend, if not his brother. With Sango hurt and Kohaku not being there or knowing about it...he'd never be able to forgive himself. "Is she gonna be OK?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Honestly we don't know. As of now, Miroku's the only one who knows what happened."

This only made sense in Souta's mind. Next to Kagome, MIroku was Sango's best friend. "So you have no idea what happened."

"Not in the slightest," replied Kagome.

"Must've been pretty bad."

"Yeah…Inuyasha, what'd you say to Sango before she freaked out?" asked Kagome.

"You were the one to make Sango flip out? Good job Inuyasha." Souta said sarcastically.

"Shut up brat," snapped Inuyasha. "Umm. I think I said something about Miroku taking advantage of her."

Souta sighed. "You guys are both stupid."

Inuyasha almost hit a tree. "WHADDYA MEAN WE'RE STUPID, RUNT?"

"SOUTA!" shouted Kagome.

"Honestly…don't you guys get it?" asked Souta.

Inuyasha and Kagome eyed the twelve year old suspiciously.

"C'mon, Souta. Spill. What do you know that we don't?" asked Kagome.

"OK. So you said that Inuyasha could smell her blood?"

"Right." said Inuyasha and Kagome.

"And she was wearing Miroku's sweatshirt?"

"Where are you going with this?" asked Kagome.

Souta continued as if he hadn't heard Kagome. "Today, Inuyasha asked if Miroku was taking advantage of her and she flipped out."

"What are you getting at, Souta?" asked Inuyasha.

Souta sighed. _Man...Inuyasha's so dense sometimes. But then again, it did take him a year and a half to realise he liked Kagome_. "To me, it sounds like Sango's been sexually assaulted."

Inuyasha almost crashed the car again. "WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT? YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING KILL US!"

"SOUTA! DON'T SAY SUCH A THING!" shrieked Kagome.

Once Inuyasha got back on the road, he looked into the mirror so he could see Souta. "Souta, you're twelve. How the hell did you figure this out?"

"Inuyasha, didn't you get it when Sango freaked out? Rape victims feel like they've been taken advantage of. When you unintentionally poked fun at her, I guess her mind shut down and she lost it."

Kagome was still in shock. "Wait, so how does that translate to Miroku's sweatshirt?"

Souta thought about it for a minute. "You said Miroku was the only one who knew what happened? Maybe Miroku found her and he gave her his sweatshirt to hide…you know."

Inuyasha parked the car. "Oh my god. No wonder she was so upset."

"Poor Sango," said Kagome.

Souta grabbed his lacrosse stick out of Inuyasha's car. He twirled it in his hand as he, Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the shrine. Souta stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong Souta?" asked Kagome.

"How upset was she?" he asked.

"I dunno. Pretty angry," said Inuyasha taking Kagome's hand. "Why?"

"Because, depending on her anger, she may know her rapist," Souta said grimly.

"SOUTA!" shouted Kagome. "You know way too much for your age!"

"You really do," said Inuyasha.

Souta shrugged. "Hitomi always complains about her shoujo mangas."

"Hitomi knows too much also!" declared Kagome.

Inuyasha leaned against the shrine walls and sighed. "No wonder Miroku's been so pissy lately." He turned to Kagome. "He can't stand to see Sango hurt in any way. I dunno what I'd do if something like that happened to you."

Souta marched into the house. "I'm leaving before I get to know anything more."

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed furiously.

"GO UPSTAIRS YOU BRAT!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and pulled him into the house. "Kids these days…they know more than they should."

* * *

><p><strong>I agree with Kagome. Kids these days know waay more than they should. When I was Souta's age, I didn't have the slightest idea what rape was. So Inuyasha and Kagome know what's going on with Sango. I realise there's no MirSan here, so I'm dedicating the next chapter to them. No guarantees as to when that'll be up. Read and Review. Reviews inspire me. 'Til the next chapter, Happy Reading! <strong>


	6. Give Me Some Peace

**I'm baaaack! This chapter's rather short, but it does have some MirSan, unlike the last chapter. Thank you to loveless an the living fantasy for reviewing the last chapter!**

**loveless an the living fantasy: Thank you! That's what I thought when I was watching the anime. Here's the update!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: All characters go to Rumiko Takahashi. Anything related to Harry Potter goes to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter six: Give Me Some Peace<p>

"Are you sure you're OK, Sango?" asked Miroku.

Sango waved her hand, smiling. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. You want coffee or tea?"

Sango reached for the instant coffee when she felt a hand close around her wrist, forcing her to look into his cold violet eyes.

"Why do you insist on acting like nothing happened?" he asked.

Sango looked down at her feet. Tears collected in her eyes. "When I pretend…It really does feel like nothing ever happened."

Miroku instantly felt bad. Sango only wanted to forget what happened. He let go of her wrist and handed her the coffee. Sango looked up. Miroku's eyes were twinkling now.

"I'll heat up the water. We can watch the Harry Potter marathon."

Miroku looked so happy. Sango couldn't help but smile back.

"OK."

Sango handed Miroku his mug and sat down next to him.

"Which one is it?" she asked.

"Uhh…I think its Goblet of Fire."

Sango got comfortable.

"I love Goblet of Fire."

As the plot line got deeper and deeper, Sango found her head drooping onto Miroku's shoulder. It didn't feel awkward at all. Miroku noticed this and to be honest, he liked it. He liked it a lot.

They spent hours watching marathon. After Half-Blood Prince was over, it was well past midnight. Sango's head was still on Miroku's shoulder. He gently shook her.

"Sango?"

Sango was fast asleep. Miroku smiled. He gently eased her neck into the crook of his right arm. He let her legs hang off his left arm. Miroku carried her bridal-style up the stairs and gently laid her in her bed. After making sure she was comfortable, he leaned down a kissed her forehead.

"Feel better, my lovely Sango," he whispered.

Suddenly, Sango grabbed his shirt in her sleep. Miroku was startled. He tried to pull his shirt away from her when she began to mumble in her sleep.

"Nmph. Don't…leave…Houshi-sama."

Miroku could barely contain himself. Sango hadn't called him houshi-sama in years.

He smiled at her. Miroku liked seeing her happy. After gently prying her hand off his shirt, he bent down again.

"Good night, Sango," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, short but sweet. Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm pretty much gonna update as much as I can today since I prolly won't be able to next week. I have to go to a baby shower in New Jersey next week and we have to be there bright and early since the mom-to-be is my aunt. Don't expect any updates next week. Or the week after for that matter. After next week, it'll be exam time and I most likely won't be able to come to the computer for a while. But anyone who knows me knows that I'll be up at around five in the morning, sitting in the dark, updating one of my fics. Again, no guarantees for when the next chapter will be up. <strong>


	7. Bumps In the Road

**What a shock...Three updates in one day. Like I said, next week, I'm going to a baby shower and exams are right after that. Really inconsistent, I know...Anyway thank you to loveless an the living fantasy for reviewing the last chapter!**

**loveless an the living fantasy: Yeah, I liked writing that chapter. That's like the best night ever in my opinion. *sigh* Too bad it's never happened to me. Here's the update!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven: Bumps In the Road<p>

Nearly a week had past and Sango was feeling pretty good. With each passing day, Sango was smiling and laughing more often and Miroku couldn't be happier. Sango was starting to heal.

One morning, Miroku woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Curious, he went downstairs and found Sango pouring pancake batter on the stove.

"Sango, what are you doing?" he asked.

Sango smiled. "I'm making breakfast. You've done so much for me. I just wanted to return the favour."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Sango insisted that the weather was too beautiful to stay inside. Miroku was worried. Sango hadn't left the house since the incident.<p>

"C'mon Roku!" pouted Sango. "Let's go outside! We can ask Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga to come with us."

"OK, one-I'm not sure Kouga's even back from meeting with the elders and two-are you sure, Sango?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she said impatiently throwing him a shirt. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Turns out, Kouga was back. He'd gotten back the night before. Miroku drove them all to the mall. He'd warned Kouga not to say anything that would jeopardize Sango's recovery. Miroku left Kouga standing there with a puzzled expression.<p>

"I don't understand."

"What a shock, wolf boy."

Kouga turned around. "Inuyasha, I'm done making fun of you. Taunting you has lost its appeal. Besides, Kagome doesn't like it."

Kagome came and stood between Inuyasha and Kouga. "Calm down, Inuyasha. And good job, Kouga! Way to be the bigger person!"

"BIGGER PERSON? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" shouted Inuyasha.

"Damn," said Kouga. "You really need to control that little temper of yours."

"Why you-"

"Kouga, be nice," warned Kagome.

"Anyway, what'd Miroku mean?" asked Kouga.

Inuyasha and kagome glanced at Miroku and Sango. Both had volunteered to buy smoothies and milkshakes for everyone. Kagome lowered her voice.

"Well, Inuyasha accidently made fun of Sango last week-"

Kouga sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Shut up, you mangy wolf," hissed Inuyasha.

"Kouga! I thought you were being the bigger person!" exclaimed Kagome.

Kouga chose to ignore what Kagome just said. "Continue."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Inuyasha asked Miroku if he was taking advantage of her, since she's staying with him."

"Wait, what? This happened after I left? Damn."

"It's not like that. Anyway, Sango freaked out and Miroku told us that she's not emotionally stable."

"Emotionally stable?"

"It means you're not able to function because of your emotions," explained Inuyasha.

"I know what it means, dumbass," snapped Kouga.

Kagome put a hand to her temple. _Honestly…Don't they ever get tired of it?_

Inuyasha stopped arguing and continued the story when he saw Kagome massage her temple.

"I was dropping Souta and Kagome off at the shrine and Souta reckons-"Inuyasha paused looking around. "Souta reckons Sango got raped."

A dark shadow crossed Kouga's face. "Oh my god." He looked at Sango. She was laughing at something Miroku said. "Miroku knows?"

"Knows? Miroku was the one who found her!" said Inuyasha.

"Miroku must be taking this pretty hard."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.

"There's more," Kagome added.

Kouga looked surprised. "What the hell? There's more?"

"Souta also reckons Sango and Miroku know who did this," Inuyasha said grimly.

Anger was etched into Kouga's face. "Someone she knows did this to her? WHO?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "We haven't figured that out yet. We've narrowed it down to Sesshomaru-"

"And it's not him. I would know and Sango wouldn't want me within five feet of her," said Inuyasha.

"Bankotsu or Jakotsu-"

Inuyasha shuddered. "We did not narrow it to Jakotsu or Bankotsu."

"Right. Bankotsu's not in Japan and Jakotsu likes you," said Kagome.

Kouga shuddered also. "He told me I was sexy."

"Who told you you were sexy?" asked Sango.

Kouga, Kagome, and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Oh uh, Jakotsu did. On my way to meet the elders," said Kouga.

"That must've been pretty awkward," said Sango.

"Uh-huh."

Miroku came back with the smoothies and milkshakes.

"A cookies and cream milkshake for Kagome, a vanilla milkshake for Kouga, and a strawberry and banana milkshake for Inuyasha," said Miroku handing out all of the drinks.

"So Sango…It's really nice outside," said Kouga meekly.

"Well well. If it isn't Sango Taijiya and her dumbass friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven...OFFICIALLY. MY. LONGEST. STORY. Now, who could have found them at the mall? Hmmm...Maybe you'll know by the end of the day. I'm like going crazy typing chapters. Hope you guys liked the chapter! Read and Review!<strong>


	8. Take It Back!

**Fourth update of the day! I have officially lost it. Thank you to loveless an the living fantasy for reviewing the last chapter!**

**loveless an the living fantasy: You'll find out in time...But I would like to see Miroku beat Kuranosuke. What the hell? I'll add that into the fic. Jakotsu hitting on Kouga was the funniest thing ever. What'd he say? That he liked Kouga's loincloth? Oh god xD Thanks and here's the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

><p>Chapter eight:<p>

"Well well. If it isn't Sango Taijiya and her dumbass friends

Everyone turned around.

"SHIMA?" they all shouted.

"Not Miroku, of course. I'm talking about the school girl-"

"SCHOOL GIRL?" shouted Kagome.

"Albino freak-"

"ALBINO FREAK?" yelled Inuyasha.

"What'd I tell you?" asked Kouga.

"And the faggot," finished Shima.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A FAGGOT?" roared Kouga.

"Go away, Shima," said Miroku.

Shima threw herself in Miroku's arms. "Miroku! I missed you!"

Miroku looked at her with utmost revulsion. "Really? I didn't miss you," he said coldly.

Kagome, Kouga, Sango, and Inuyasha laughed. Shima turned to them with a steely glare. She seemed to focus on Sango.

"What are you laughing at, you worthless slut."

Sango's face paled. Kouga and Miroku charged at Shima while Kagome tried to hold Inuyasha back.

"Inuyasha! NO! KOUGA! MIROKU! HURTING SHIMA WON'T GET YOU ANYWHERE!" shouted Kagome.

Before Kouga and Miroku reached Shima, she began to laugh. "You can't hurt a girl, dumbass."

"I've never met a girl with a hideous personality like yours," spat Miroku.

Shima pouted. "C'mon Miroku, you don't mean that. Besides, not even your slut has confidence in you."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

Kagome noticed that Sango hadn't said a word since Shima called her a slut. She turned around. Sango was nowhere in sight.

"Inuyasha! Kouga! Sango's gone!"

Inuyasha and Kouga turned around. Their faces paled as well.

"SANGO!" shouted Inuyasha.

Kouga turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. "You guys stay with Miroku. I'll find Sango."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded as Kouga tore off. Miroku grabbed Shima's collar.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

Shima traced Miroku's muscles. "Don't be like that, Roku. It's OK to secretly like me."

"Don't do that. Don't call me that. And never suggest that again. I never liked you and I never will," he growled.

Inuyasha pulled Miroku off of Shima. Kagome looked her in the eyes.

"Sango is not a slut. Who are you to call people sluts when you yourself act like one?" With that, Kagome left Shima stuttering and took Inuyasha's hand. "Let's go, Yash. Shima has officially ruined my day."

Miroku was panicking. "Where's Sango?"

"Kouga's looking for her," assured Kagome.

Miroku kicked a nearby chair. "She was doing so well."

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Sango was so happy today. But now…thanks to Shima, she'll be back to being emotionally unstable.

"Kouga, please find Sango," whispered Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>So Shima just called Sango a slut. Where is she now? I personally never liked Shima and always found it ironic how she resembled Sango. This chapter was rather on the short side, but I liked it. Scenes like these don't need to be long. I got my point across and here it is. Chapter nine is not fully written so I think I'll be drawing the line here, but again, no promises. Read and review. Reviews keep me going a give me new ideas!<strong>


	9. This Is What You've Done To Me

**So it's a weekday and I'm here with a new chapter. Don't get used to it. So some idiot decided to wait until yesterday to tell us that our science exam is literally next week. Now I have to teach myself Oceanography, and other stuff like the Renaissance, the history of Japan, Africa, and some other place before the exam. *sigh* Thank you to loveless an the living fantasy and KiraraGoesMeow for reviewing the last chapter!**

**loveless an the living fantasy: It was a pretty good guess. Don't worry, Kuranosuke comes in later. Glad you like the chapter. Here's the update.**

**KiraraGoesMeow: Believe me, I wanna see Kuranosuke pay for what he's done, but it'll happen in time. Shima's not worth their energy. ^.^ Glad you like my fic! You should've seen my face at all of the reviews I got for my chapters from you and loveless an the living fantasy. Thanks for the luck, but I'm like ninety-nine percent guaranteed to fail. I honestly have no idea what I'm supposed to learn.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: All things related to Inuyasha go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Chapter nine: This Is What You've Done To Me<p>

Sango ran away from everyone as fast as she could. She found herself in front of the mall's exit. Sango sat on a nearby bench and brought her knees to her chest. "I never thought Shima of all people would be right about something," she said with hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Kouga was speeding down the line of stores, not caring that he wasn't supposed to use his demonic speed in public. <em>Who the hell cares? Everyone knows I'm the leader of the wolf demon tribe. Besides, Sango's more important. Wait! That smell! <em>Kouga paused for a minute. _It smells like Sango's favourite lotion! Coconuts...and salt? Sango's crying. No wonder. That stupid slut. _Kouga tore off again and found himself in front of Sango. Her face was buried in her knees and she was shaking. He sat down beside her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

Sango flinched. She was worried that Kuranosuke had found her. Instead she found herself looking at Kouga's crystal blue eyes. He looked worried. Sango was hoping for Miroku, but at least it was someone she knew and trusted. Sango wiped her eyes.

"Kouga, I-"

"Don't worry," assured Kouga. "It's all fine. Well, almost. Miroku might kill Shima for what she said, but honestly, we're all better off without her."

Sango gave him a small smile.

"Everyone's worried," continued Kouga. "Inuyasha and Kagome freaked out when we found you were missing. Miroku was too busy terrorizing Shima to notice. I think he called her a stupid bitch when I left."

Sango hugged her knees closer to her chest. "Kouga, things have happened while you were gone last week. I've only told Miroku, but I think Kagome and Inuyasha know by now."

"There you are!"

Kouga and Sango looked up and saw Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome making their way to the bench.

"Miroku-" started Sango.

"Sango! D' you have any idea how worried we were?" he shouted.

"Lay off, Miroku. Shima insulted her," said Inuyasha.

"How'd you deal with her?" asked Kouga.

"Kagome told her off," said Inuyasha and Miroku proudly.

Kouga and Sango turned to Kagome who was blushing.

"So, innocent little Kagome bitchslapped Shima?" Kouga asked playfully.

"Shut up, Kouga."

"She told Shima not to judge anyone since she acts like one," said Inuyasha, carefully avoiding saying "slut" in front of Sango.

"Sango, are you OK?" asked Miroku.

"Can we just go home?" asked Sango.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Sango insisted that Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga stay over for a awhile. Everyone was congratulating Kagome for telling Shima off.<p>

"Man...I wish I was there," said Kouga wistfully.

"You all are so embarrassing!" yelled Kagome, covering her face.

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome. "C'mon Kagome, you stood up for Sango. Isn't that what matters."

Miroku knelt down so he was eye level with Sango. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"I've kept them all in the dark for too long, Miroku," said Sango. "I have to tell them." She cleared her throat. "Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha? There's something I wanted to tell you guys."

The chatter stopped immediately. They turned to her with their full attention.

Sango took a deep breath. "Last week, something...bad happened to me. Something I was ashamed of."

Miroku stood close to Sango. Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kagome held their breath.

"I was walking home from soccer practise. Kohaku was leaving for America that day, so I wanted to get home early. Someone cornered me. A man...he wanted...to go out with me. I politely refused...but he didn't like that."

With each word, Sango's voice trembled. She shed more tears with each painful pause. The air was thick with tension. Kouga, Kagome, and Inuyasha were silent.

Miroku put an arm around Sango.

"H-he started to hit me. It didn't have much of an effect since I'm a demon slayer. So h-he got a new idea," she choked.

Sango burst into tears, burying her face in Miroku's chest. Miroku gently patted her back, but kept his gaze fixed on the sofa across from him. Kagome's eyes were sparkling with tears. Kouga and Inuyasha looked disgusted.

"He...raped me...Kuranosuke," whispered Sango.

"KURANOSUKE?" shouted Kouga and Inuyasha.

"THAT STUPID PIECE OF SHIT?" yelled Inuyasha.

"HOW DARE THAT BASTARD?" roared Kouga.

Kagome had rushed over to hug Sango. She tried to offer a few words to make her feel better, but what could she say? Kagome had never been through what Sango had gone through.

"Miroku, you knew?" asked Inuyasha incredulously.

"AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?" Kouga asked furiously.

"Sango was my first priority!" shouted Miroku. He looked down and bit his lip. "I had to make sure she was OK," he said quietly. Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and Kouga. "D'YOU THINK I LIKE SITTING HERE? SITTING HERE WHEN I KNOW WHO DID THIS?" he asked angrily. "DO YOU?"

Kouga and Inuyasha were silent. They knew how Miroku was feeling, but it was ten times worse hearing him yell. The room was silent. Sango was shocked. She'd never seen Miroku so angry before. Miroku turned away and looked out the window. "It kills me to see Sango hurt." He looked at everyone. His gaze lingered on Sango. Miroku sighed and went upstairs.

Sango couldn't speak. She was in utter shock by what Miroku had said.

Kagome was shaking. "He(sniff) really cares about you, Sango."

Sango was silent. She had always known that Miroku liked her, but she didn't really think about how deep those feelings were.

* * *

><p><strong>Some pretty emotional things going on there...So this may be my last chapter before the end of May when exams end. I'll prolly update if I get more than four reviews. I can't keep you guys waiting too long. Wish me luck on my exams!<strong>


	10. Celebrate Your Pain

**I really need to stop making promises I can't keep. I can't help it though. My computer and my notebook constantly call me. Studying for exams has been hell. Honestly, I want the school year to end. I'm so tired of teachers expecting us to drop everything and do the assignments for that class. WE HAVE OTHER CLASSES, DAMMIT. Then that baby shower on Saturday...I'm dreading this visit. We have to be there, in New Jersey, by about 10 am. This isn't even my aunt by blood. Every damn time we go to visit her, her mother sees me and tells me that I got taller. THEN SHE TELLS ME THAT I'LL NEVER GET MARRIED. Yeah, I always go around thinking that I'll never get married, but c'mon. Seriously? You're taller than me and you're married! And why are you telling me this? Do I have to be a certain height for my husband? Anyway, enough of my ranting. Thank you to loveless an the living fantasy and KiraraGoesMeow for reviewing the last chapter!**

**loveless an the living fantasy: Aww, thank you! No one expects Kagome to speak up, but she has a fiery temper of her own. You just have to push the right button. Think about it, Sango's recently been raped and called a slut. I don't think anything makes sense in her mind. But she did know that Miroku was at least infatuated with her.  
><strong>

**KiraraGoesMeow: Thank you so much. Your review made me smile so much. And this is why I love Kouga so much! He is a good person, no matter how many times people tell me that he's a, quote, stupid dumbass.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is FanFiction. No one on this site owns anything except for their OC's and some of their plots.**

* * *

><p>Chapter ten: Celebrate Your Pain<p>

After Kagome, Kouga, and Inuyasha left, (they had all promised that Kuranosuke would die a slow and very painful death) Sango noticed that Miroku still hadn't come back down. Sango was worried about him. Miroku never yelled like that. Not in front of her anyway. She started toward the stairs. Sango couldn't even climb two steps before she doubled over, clutching her stomach. Her breathing became shallow and ragged. Sango grunted as she tried to pull herself up the stairs.

Miroku had been pacing around in his room.

_I really shouldn't have freaked out like that, but I don't regret a single thing I said. Sango was my first priority and I couldn't leave her. Not after what Kuranosuke had done to her. When she gets better, I swear on my life…Kuranosuke will pay with his life. _

He kicked the trashcan in his room out of sheer pettiness and anger. Miroku couldn't do anything. Kuranosuke was walking around free, and Miroku couldn't do a single thing about it. He heard the front door slam, signaling that Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga had left. He loved them all dearly, he really did, but how could they accuse him of not doing anything? Didn't they know what it was like for him? Did they know what it was like knowing someone violated the woman he loved and not being able to do anything?

_Don't think like that Miroku. You're healing her heart. That's the most you can do right now. Isn't it worth seeing her happy again? _

Miroku smiled to himself. He liked seeing Sango happy. For a few short hours, Sango was happy today. At least until Shima came and ruined everything. Then he heard some laboured grunts and some swearing. Curious, he went to the top of the stairs, seeing as the noise was coming from downstairs. Miroku saw Sango dragging herself up the stairs.

"SANGO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Miroku.

Sango looked up about to answer when Miroku knocked the wind out of her and carried her to the sofa. He carefully eased her neck onto the armrest. His violet eyes were full of worry and concern. Miroku was scared out of his mind. Sango was still clutching her stomach and breathing heavily, but it slowly returned to normal. Miroku sighed in relief.

"Sango, what's going on?"

"I-I had stomach cramps!" she said with her eyes shining brightly. "Miroku, this is good!"

Miroku stared at her blankly. _Has she gone mad? Since when are stomach cramps good? _"Come again?"

Sango sighed. For someone who spent so much time with women…"This means I have…pissed at men syndrome."

Miroku was confused. "Pissed at men syndrome? PAM syndrome? What the hell is that?" he asked.

"Oh for god's sakes, it's PMS stupid!" Sango shouted exasperatedly.

"Oh." Miroku's face lit up. "So this means you're not pregnant with his child?"

"Well, I won't know for sure until IT happens, but cramps are a sign, as well as mood swings and cravings."

"Sounds like pregnancy symptoms," Miroku said carefully.

"Which is why I'm trying not to let this raise my hopes."

Miroku fell silent.

_Sango's so happy. She must've been worried that Kuranosuke got her pregnant. But I can't help but wonder if she really is coming near her time of month. Wait, if it is her time of month, will I need to get THOSE things? What do I do? How am I supposed to know what brand Sango prefers? Man, this is really confusing. _

Sango noticed that Miroku was deep in thought. His brow was furrowed. She could almost see the gears turning in his head.

_What is he thinking so hard about? The look on his face, it almost like he feels…awkward about something. Wait, is he thinking about THAT? _

Sango cleared her throat. "Uhh Miroku, could you hand me the phone?"

He handed to her wordlessly, still thinking hard.

She waited a couple minutes until Miroku saw that she was staring at him. "Miroku, you can leave now."

Miroku seemed to have understood what she was getting at because he gave Sango a small smile, as if to say thank you before leaving the room to go back upstairs.

Sango quickly dialed Kagome's number, praying that she wasn't intruding on a private moment.

"Hello?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome? It's Sango. Are you busy?"

"Not particularly. Just watching Inuyasha and Kouga fight. It's quite entertaining."

Sango could've sworn she heard both demons yell at Kagome while she laughed.

"What are they fighting about?" asked Sango.

"The usual. How Inuyasha's a, quote, albino freak and how Kouga's a, quote, mangy wolf."

"They're both hopeless."

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" they both yelled.

Sango laughed. "Hey Inuyasha. Hey Kouga."

Kagome quieted both men down, before returning to Sango. "Honestly, they argue more than Souta and I do!"

"I wouldn't need to argue with Inuyasha if he wasn't so stupid," replied Kouga.

"Shut up, bastard," spat Inuyasha.

"I'm a bastard? At least I didn't run after a girl who already died!"

"At least I don't tell other people's girlfriends that I love them!"

"Well I would hope not! You are seeing Kagome."

"Why the hell are you even here?"

"See what I mean?" asked Kagome.

Sango could barely breath, she was laughing so hard. She wiped the tears from her eyes before speaking. "Right. So, you know that thing I told you about today?"

Kagome's tone was hushed and serious. "What is it? What's wrong Sango?"

"Oh nothing. It's good news. I was getting worried because I thought that Kuranosuke got me pregnant."

"Oh my god," whispered Kagome. "Are you?"

"I'm having stomach cramps, so I don't think so."

"Oh, so PMS?"

"Kagome, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing, sweetie. Go back to fighting with Kouga," she said airily.

"Can you bring me the stuff? And a test?" asked Sango. "I wanna be sure."

"Sure," said Kagome. "Today?"

"Whenever you can, Kags," said Sango cheerily.

"You must be really happy about this."

"You have no idea how happy I am right now."

Kagome laughed. "I'll try and get it to you as soon as I can."

"Get what, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. "A FIST IN YOUR FACE! Why're you so damn nosy?"

"Congrats, Kagome!" shouted Kouga.

"Shut up, flea bag! Kagome, first Shima, now me?" whined Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm talking to Sango!"

"Don't be too hard on him, Kagome," said Sango.

"I'm only hard on him because I love him," said Kagome evenly.

"Love you too, Kags," purred Inuyasha.

Kouga sighed. "Third wheel…Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango-"

"Wha-Miroku and I aren't together!" said Sango defensively.

"I don't know who you're trying to kid, Sango. It's only a matter of time," he said idly.

"GOODBYE KOUGA."

"Get some rest, Sango. You've had a long day," said Kagome.

"Kay, bye Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga."

Sango hung up and thought about what Kouga had said.

_Miroku and I aren't together. Are we? I mean, yeah i know he at least likes me and I kinda like him back, but…_

Miroku came back downstairs, interrupting her thoughts. "So everything's settled?"

"Uh-huh."

A huge smile appeared on Miroku's face.

"Miroku, why're you smiling? I don't like that look on your face."

Miroku took her hand. "Let's celebrate!"

Sango blushed when he took her hand. "Wha-Miroku!"

"C'mon Sango. I haven't seen you this happy in ages!"

Sango hesitated, but she couldn't deny the eager look in Miroku's face and eyes. She got up and smiled. "Let's go out."

* * *

><p><strong>So Sango might not be pregnant with Kuranosuke's child. Miroku is so happy he wants to take her out. Date much? Anyway, the lack of reviews is saddening. I love <span>loveless an the living fantasy<span> and KiraraGoesMeow for being my regular reviewers though, but really? You'll take the time to favourite, story alert, and author alert me, but won't leave me a review? I'm not asking for much, a simple "good job" or "update soon" would suffice. But oh well. Suck it up and make do with what you have. **

**3 lovemondotrasho**


	11. Way To Ruin the Celebration

**So I'm back, what a shock, with a new chapter! Fair warning, this chapter isn't the greatest. I wrote it on my way to the baby shower on Saturday. Never before have I seen so much fake hair, make up and heels. C'mon guys, you're going to a baby shower. Not a wedding or a night out with your friends. Thank you to all of you who read and a special thanks to KiraraGoesMeow, loveless an the living fantasy, and GelibeanH2O for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Rights to Inuyasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. Rights to the sitcom, Friends go to David Crane and Maria Kauffman. **

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven: Way To Ruin the Celebration<p>

Miroku was waiting for Sango to come out of her room. He had sat down in front of the TV with the remote, surfing the channels out of boredom. He'd been ready for about fifteen minutes now. Miroku settled on watching a rerun of Friends. The theme song was playing and he was so into the title sequence, he didn't notice that Sango had come downstairs.

"Um. I'm ready," she squeaked.

Miroku tore his eyes away from Jennifer Aniston and to be honest, his jaw dropped at the sight of her. _Good job Miroku. Bringing the dresses was a good idea._ Sango was wearing a floor length purple, red, and black dress. She'd let her hair down. It was straight. It slightly rippled behind her as she made her way toward him. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a dazzling smile on her face.

"Sango, you look beautiful," he whispered.

Sango blushed. "You don't think I overdid it?" she asked timidly.

"Not at all." He took her hand and led her down the stairs and to his car.

"So, where do you wanna go?" asked Sango.

Miroku laughed as he got into the car. _That would be Sango. Thinking of others before herself._ "Sango, it's your celebration. I've got nothing to celebrate. Unless you count making you smile," he added.

Sango smiled at him. Her doe like eyes sparkled and shone at him. She turned to face the front. "How 'bout seafood?" she offered.

Miroku shrugged. "What ever you want. But I'll have to put my foot down if you force me to eat fish."

Sango was puzzled. "Why? Don't you like seafood?"

"Yes, but I hate fish."

"You amaze me."

Miroku pulled up in front of Red Lobster. Sango turned to him with a puzzled look. "Before you tell me that I shouldn't spend so much money and that I've done a lot, don't. I want to do this for you."

Sango couldn't help but smile and blush. Miroku's indigo violet eyes twinkled at her as he led her inside. Her face fell when she saw the tank full of lobsters. Noticing her change in demeanor, Miroku slipped his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sango sighed. "It's nothing. It's just that…Dad and Kohaku," she said. "They loved lobster," she finished looking down.

Miroku understood perfectly. Her father had died and the memory was fresh in her mind, and most likely would stay like that. Her mother and kid brother were clear across the world. She didn't have anyone to rely, just like himself. "It's OK to be sad, Sango," Miroku said gently. "I still miss my dad."

"Both of our dads died in accidents," said Sango quietly. "My father was killed in battle and your father was consumed by his own wind tunnel."

Miroku stared at his right hand. "Who knows what would've happened if we didn't defeat Naraku?"

"Let's not think about that now," said Sango. "We're here to celebrate, remember?"

His smile was back. "Of course, milady."

A waitress spotted them and smiled warmly. "How many, sir?"

"Two," said Miroku squeezing Sango's hand. "Just two."

"Right this way, sir," said the waitress, leading Miroku and Sango to their table. She gave them both a huge smile and handed them their menus. "What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Umm…I'll just have plain water, no ice," said Sango. _No sense in mooching off the poor guy. _

"I'll have a coke with ice," said Miroku.

"Thanks. Your drinks and the cheddar bay biscuits should be here in a couple minutes."

"Thank you," said Miroku and Sango as she walked away.

Sango played with the napkin in her lap, nervously. Miroku noticed that she looked apprehensive about something. As if something was bothering her again, only this time, she didn't want to share what it was.

"What's wrong, Sango?" he asked again.

She kept her gaze focused on her lap. Miroku could've sworn he saw a tear fall from her beautiful brown eyes. _Alright, who's ass do I need to kick?_

"I miss Kohaku."

Miroku softened. _She's just missing Kohaku. _"Why didn't you say so?" shouted Miroku. "We could've set up a Skype session ages ago!"

Sango gave him a small smile. "Can we Skype him tonight?"

Miroku leaned back in his chair and gave her a teasing smile. "D'you really think I would say no to you, Sango?"

She shrugged. "It's your computer. I don't wanna take advantage."

Miroku looked into her eyes seriously. "Sango, you could never take advantage of me. Besides, I've known you forever. And on top of all that, you've been living with me for about two weeks now."

Before Sango could answer, a cold, sneering voice sent a shiver down her spine. For she recognised the owner of the voice.

"Sango, you've moved in with Miroku? My, my…you've been busy."

* * *

><p><strong>Now who could this be? You're all gonna come up with the same answers, I know it. It's just like the ending to chapter seven when the line was...*checks* "Well well, if it isn't Sango Taijiya and her dumbass friends." But that time it was Shima. Is it Shima this time? Or is it someone different? Hmm...Anyway, read and review! Hope you guys stick around long enough for me to finish this story!<strong>

**~lovemondotrasho**


	12. Merciless Destruction

**This chapter is rather short, so I might be back later today with another chapter. Thanks to loveless an the living fantasy, KiraraGoesMeow, and takixe190 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**loveless an the living fantasy: Thank you! Why not? I think you would've been right this time. *evil smile* I honestly don't know. I rarely ever use make up and a day when I let my hair down...there's something wrong. I always keep it in a ponytail, like Sango. Miroku's just too sweet with Sango. I love this pairing so much!  
><strong>

**KiraraGoesMeow: Great minds do think alike. Thanks! Make up, in my opinion, should only be used to accentuate your features. Not to pack it all on your face and look like a raccoon. Seriously, there was a lady a the baby shower...her eye make up made her look like a raccoon. I love plays, but the make up...I really don't think so much of it is necessary. **

**takixe190: I'm happy that my story is able to do that. :) Don't worry about it. We're all lazy. Really? I update fast? Maybe I'm just slower with my other fics. Your review made me smile so much, my cheeks hurt now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twelve: Merciless Destruction<p>

"Sango, you've moved in with Miroku? My, my…you've been busy."

THe fear in Sango's eyes became apparent as she heard the footsteps get closer.

"Kuranosuke," growled Miroku.

"'Sup, Miroku. You gonna have that biscuit?" he asked pulling a chair up. Kuranosuke grabbed a biscuit and tore a chunk off with his teeth, waiting for Miroku to answer.

Sango looked terrified. Her face definitely showed it. The colour had drained from her face and her mouth was slightly agape as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to phrase it. Miroku was struggling to keep himself in check. _I need to get Sango home and away from this bastard. _He saw their waitress walking by.

"Ma'am, can we get the check?" he called.

Kuranosuke pretended to pout. "Why do you need to leave so early, Roku? Stay awhile. Let's talk." His eyes were full of malice. Kuranosuke intended to put Sango through hell again. Only this time, there was the addition of the man who loved her dearly.

"I prefer not talking to the likes of you," spat Miroku.

"Ooh. Not so nice," said Kuranosuke gleefully. "Too can play that game." He turned to Sango. "So how have you been, my lovely Sango? Sorry I had to run after our-ah-love session."

Miroku's blood was pounding in his ears. He could barely hear himself, but he realised that he'd slammed his fist on the table when Sango jumped in her seat. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO SANGO? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER AFTER WHAT YOU DID?"

The restaurant had gone quiet, but Miroku was too angry to care.

"Oh please. Save it Miroku. I helped her."

Sango had regained the ability to use her voice again, but it was barely above a whisper. "Help? How the hell is that help?" she hissed.

Kuranosuke turned to Sango, happy that she had spoken. "You're worthless, Sango. No one wants you except for me."

"THAT'S A LIE!" shouted Miroku.

"Listen to me, Sango," continued Kuranosuke. "No one cares about you. You don't have anyone. You're own mother was ashamed of you. She took your kid brother, but not you. Doesn't that say something?"

"Kuranosuke, I'm warning you. Shut the fuck up and go away. CAN I GET THE DAMN CHECK?"

Kuranosuke liked agitating Miroku and decided to kick it up a notch. "Miroku doesn't even care about you. Yes, he took you in, but are his motives innocent? How are you so sure he doesn't want to have sex with you?"

Sango was completely silent and had been since Kuranosuke told her she was worthless. Every insult after that, attacked her self-esteem and rendered her incapable of defending herself.

Miroku was furious. He knocked the basket of biscuits over and grabbed Kuranosuke's collar. "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT? I WOULD NEVER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF SANGO!"

Kuranosuke mirthlessly laughed. "C'mon Sango. You believe his lies? We all know Miroku's a hopeless flirt and a pervert."

Miroku slammed Kuranosuke into the wall. "YOU. CAN. INSULT. ME. ALL. YOU. WANT. BUT. NEVER. SPEAK. A. WORD. TO. SANGO!" With each word, Miroku pushed Kuranosuke harder and his words got louder. Kuranosuke merely laughed, provoking Miroku.

Sango's face was deathly white. Her legs were shaking as she got up. "Miroku," she croaked. "Can we go home?"

If it wasn't for Sango, Miroku would've murdered Kuranosuke eventually. He threw Kuranosuke aside and pulled himself together. "Of course, Sango." Miroku grabbed his keys, threw a couple dollar bills on the table, and attempted to rush out with Sango before Kuranosuke spoke again. If they only left faster.

"YOU'RE A WORTHLESS SLUT, SANGO! ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR IS SEX!" he bellowed.

At these words, Sango couldn't take it anymore. Her body slackened as her legs gave out.

"Sango!" shouted Miroku. He neatly caught her before she hit the ground. He turned and glanced over his shoulder and saw Kuranosuke grinning at him. The waitress behind Kuranosuke looked frightened as she handed him a menu. _The bastard,_ thought Miroku. His gaze returned to Sango. Worry was etched in her pale face. Sango was the strongest person Miroku knew and her self-esteem had been mercilessly destroyed. Now, her life was literally in Miroku's hands.

* * *

><p><strong>What a dramatic chapter. Kuranosuke was the answer. I'm sure all of you were guessing it. Sango's life has taken a turn for the worse. And right when she was getting a hold of herself...read and review. I'll prolly be back with another chapter, but no promises. I've learned not to make promises I can't keep. <strong>


	13. Don't Believe His Lies

**I'm baaack! I couldn't get this chapter up yesterday because I had to finish writing my paper and study for my math exam on Thursday. Thanks to loveless an the living fantasy, KiraraGoesMeow, and takixe190 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**loveless an the living fantasy: I told you all. You would've been right! When the time comes, Miroku will teach that little asshole a lesson. Sango is one of the strongest female characters in anime in general. It pains me to write her like this, but one person can only take so much.**

**KiraraGoesMeow: I get how actors and actresses wear make up so their faces don't get washed out under the stage lights, but this is a baby shower. IN BROAD DAYLIGHT. All of the kids were scared of the "raccoon" lady. Mmhmm. Kuranosuke is quite the ladies' man there. Thank you! And I've always hated Kuranosuke.**

**takixe190: Someone will teach Kuranosuke a lesson in time. Don't worry. Your review made me so happy. I had a huge smile on my face and I have to admit, I may have laughed like Naraku. Except not as low pitched. Reviews make me so happy! I'm blushing. Stop :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter thirteen: Don't Believe His Lies<p>

Miroku gently lay Sango down in the backseat of his car. He furtively glanced over his shoulder. _The bastard. I hope you choke on that biscuit, _thought Miroku. Kuranosuke caught a glimpse of Miroku's face and laughed. _How dare he laugh? How dare he laugh at Sango's pain?_ _At all the misery he caused her so many weeks ago._ Miroku closed the door and got into the driver's seat. He didn't have the will to drive. He was too angry. His blood was still pounding in his ears. _How could Kuranosuke knowingly put Sango in this state of mind?_

Ten minutes passed and Miroku hadn't moved. He gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were pasty white. Sighing, Miroku loosened up on his grip and slowly pulled out of the parking lot. Miroku's body was on auto-pilot. His hands were guiding the steering wheel, but his mind was far from the road. He was thinking about the situation. Sango was in so much pain. No one deserved this pain, not even Shima. Sango had done nothing wrong. She was just trying to get home to her kid brother for god's sakes!

Miroku pulled up into the driveway. Sango still hadn't come to. He sighed and cradled her in his arms. She was gently laid on the sofa. He grabbed a chair and sat by her side. She looked peaceful now. Miroku guessed that she'd been feeling bad ever since Shima taunted her. Kuranosuke showing up was the tipping point. At the moment, Sango looked like she hadn't gone through Hell and back again. It broke his heart. He didn't have the slightest idea how she was feeling, but he imagined that she didn't feel loved. She most likely felt neglected and forgotten after what Kuranosuke had told her.

Kuranosuke had said every word the way he did on purpose. He wanted Sango to think that she wasn't loved. Every single word was a lie. Sango was a beautiful girl. Miroku would never dishonour her in anyway. Mrs. Taijiya loved both of her children equally. She only took Kohaku because he was starting high school. Sango was in her third year. She couldn't possibly leave.

Sango had started to stir, interrupting Miroku's thoughts. He returned his attention back to Sango. She was sweating slightly. Miroku carefully brushed the sweat off of Sango's forehead. When Miroku's fingers touched her skin, Sango's eyes slid open. She looked dazed and unsure as to where she was.

"Miroku?" she asked groggily.

Hearing her speak made Miroku's shoulders slacken and he leaned back in his chair, sighing in relief. "Thank the Lord. D'you know where you are?" he asked.

_Oh god, not one of these questions,_ thought Sango. "I'm at your house, the year is 2012, your name is Miroku Houshi, mine is Sango Taijiya, and you happen to be a very lecherous monk."

Miroku was about to open his mouth to retaliate when Sango spoke again.

"At times," she added.

Miroku sighed in relief again. "Good. Very good."

"I'm not waking up from a coma, stupid."

"I know. I just had to make sure, OK?"

Sango sat up and looked around. Everything that had happened was coming back to her. Miroku had taken her out and that's when Kuranosuke showed up. Sango shuddered at the echo of Kuranosuke's words in her mind.

_"YOU'RE A WORTHLESS SLUT, SANGO! ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR IS SEX!"_

She hugged her knees to her chest, trying to get away from Miroku. She'd done too much to burden him.

_Oh no, _thought Miroku. _She remembers what happened. _Miroku tentatively took her hand. Sango flinched, making Miroku pull away. "Sango, it's me. Miroku. I'm not going to hurt you," he said earnestly.

Sango remembered every detail of what happened now. Kuranosuke had told her that no one wanted her and that she didn't have anyone. "Leave me alone," she whispered.

Her words were like scalding knives to Miroku's heart. _Did she really believe Kuranosuke's lies? _"Sango, everything Kuranosuke said was a lie. One big fucking lie. He wanted to get both of us angry."

Sango refused to hear another word. She quietly got up and walked upstairs. Miroku felt defeated when he heard the door slam shut.

If Kuranosuke wanted to pit Sango against Miroku, he succeeded.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn. Sango's taking Kuranosuke's shit to heart there. Once people plant a seed of doubt in your mind, it's hard not to refer to that. So the next couple chapters will be depressing. Just getting that out there. Again, not sure when the next chapter will be up. Exams and finals. Never finished that history paper either...dear Lord, when will school be over? Any who, read and review!<strong>


	14. I Hope You're Happy

**Yay! Two exams done, one more to go. I finished my history paper yesterday and I feel on top of the world. And I haven't updated this in a while...This chapter is rather short, but a lot of my recent chapters have been short. Thanks to loveless an the living fantasy, KiraraGoesMeow, takixe190, and ****Yumi****Belle for reviewing!**

**loveless an the living fantasy: Yes, she does know Miroku better than that, but once someone plants a seed of doubt...(We've had this conversation before)**

**KiraraGoesMeow: I honestly don't know. Writing Sango like this is hard. She's one of the strongest people/characters ever. It makes me sad too. **

**takixe190: Kuranosuke needs to get his ass kicked. Soon. I think Miroku and I can arrange that. He's been itching to have a proper fight with him. :D You made me blush again. I dunno, I'm not used to people telling me my writing's good. A handful of people have told me that my writing's shit and my parents don't like it when I write. It really warms my heart to know that there are people that like my story and consistently review all of the chapters.(loveless an the living fantasy, KiraraGoesMeow, and takixe190)**

**YumiBelle: Thank you so much! I hope you caught up and like the story so far! And I can't wait for the next chapter of your MirSan fic :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Chapter fourteen: I Hope You're Happy<p>

"Sango, please come out," pleaded Miroku.

As usual, no answer. Miroku slid down, leaned against the door and hit his head on it. _Damn that bastard. Damn him to hell. How dare he tell such lies? _Miroku had tried to get a word out of Sango since the day they'd gone out for dinner, but she had recently taken to ignoring him. Five days had passed and he hadn't made any progress. _Does she really believe everything Kuranosuke said? _

Sango leaned against the head board and hugged her knees to her chest. She listened to Miroku's pleas and silently cried to herself. "Everything Kuranosuke said is true. I am a slut. I'm not good for anything. On top of all that, I'm burdening Miroku." She closed her eyes as warm, salty tears rolled down her cheeks. Sango hugged her knees closer to her and curled up into a tight ball. Her chin was resting on her knees and she thought about what she should do now. _I'm burdening him. He doesn't deserve this. Miroku has a life. He has a life outside of me. _

Miroku sat in front of her door. He wasn't going to move. Even if it meant camping out in front of her room. "Sango, I'm staying here until you say something." He listened for even the slightest bit of noise. Nothing. He couldn't take her silence anymore. It was ripping a hole through his heart. "Sango, please say something!"

_I can't do this to him. Listen to how sad and determined he is! I have to do something about it. Now. _Sango got up and slowly walked over to the door. She gently laid her hand on the door knob. _What would change? Would Miroku still want to be around me? Would I be able to go through with this? _Sango turned the knob and opened the door.

Miroku nearly jumped out of his skin. He had been leaning against the door and without the support from the door, he almost fell and hit the carpet. "Sango-" he started.

"Miroku," said Sango, cutting him off. She took a deep breath and tried to organise her thoughts. "I'm going to be leaving."

He stared at her blankly. "Leaving? For what?"

Sango shut her eyes. _Why? Why did I get put in this situation? _"I'm leaving. As in I'm going back to my house."

Miroku gaped at her. "Wha-you can't leave! You'll be all alone!" _What the hell is she trying to prove? Is she leaving because of what Kuranosuke said about me? I'm not being lecherous! I care about Sango! She knows that, right? RIGHT?_ _  
><em>

"I can't be living here for the rest of my life, Miroku!" shouted Sango.

Miroku knew the matter at hand was serious, but he couldn't help imagining Sango in a white dress, walking down the aisle. Her skirt was huge, almost princess-like and she had a huge smile on her face. Miroku mentally slapped himself. _What is the matter with you? _"Sango, being alone isn't going to help with anything!"

"Well, maybe being alone is what I need right now!" she screamed.

Silence rang through the hallway. Sango's words stung. Badly. Miroku didn't want her to leave. He was falling in love with her. Hopelessly in love with her, but it was like she didn't see it or notice it.

Sango's eyes misted at Miroku's reaction. He looked like a child who had just been told his pet died. He looked so sad. No, she had to do this. It was for the best. She was doing this for him and herself. Sango couldn't live with herself knowing that she was mooching off of her best friend. No, that wasn't right. Miroku was more than a friend. _Oh admit it, Sango. You love Miroku and that's why you're doing this. You don't want to see him suffer for you. _Sango took a deep breath. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

_TOMORROW MORNING? Why don't you just throw your Hiraikotsu at me while you're at it? _Miroku was shaking. He felt like Sango ripped his heart out and stomped on it. He knew it was childish of him to be thinking like this, but he couldn't help it. Miroku knew that Sango wouldn't hold out all alone at her house. She'd lose it completely and do something that couldn't be taken back. Miroku swallowed. He gathered up all the courage he had. _Sango's not dying. She's just leaving. Calm down, Roku. Everything's gonna be fine. _"I hope…you're happy with your decision, Sango," he choked.

Sango looked down at her feet and played with the hem of her shirt. She refused to look at his face. Sango knew that if she took one look into his eyes, she'd hate herself. She'd never want to do what was right. "I am," she said quietly. With that, she turned around and closed the door behind her. When Miroku heard the soft click of the door, he leaned against the wall, finally defeated. His one and only love had slipped through his fingers. And he'd let her.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, this chapter's rather short. I'm working on trying to make Chapter fifteen a little longer since my updating is pretty irregular. Anyway, read and review! 'til the next chapter, Happy Reading!<strong>


	15. Dejection

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been so busy this week, but on the bright side...I'm done with exams(for now) and I passed all of them! ^.^ Thank you to CheckYesJuliet08, loveless an the living fantasy, KiraraGoesMeow, YumiBelle, and takixe190 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**CheckYesJuliet08: Thanks! That's what I said. Sango...You just had to leave Miroku. **

**loveless an the living fantasy: Soon. She'll realise in time. I hope. :D I'm glad you like it! It's OK. I'm just happy that people take the time to review. Even if it is after 2 am :)**

**KiraraGoesMeow: I live for dramatic moments. My friend tells me that I should write storylines for soap operas, but I don't think I could do that. D'you know how hard it is to come up with one measly storyline? Imagine coming up with +40 years worth of storylines. *shudder* While I love writing dramatic moments, I'm not a drama queen in real life. I'm actually the person sitting in the corner, making fun of the drama queen. **

**YumiBelle: Don't we all hate Kuranosuke? The test has to much to do with the future, so I'm not saying anymore about it. *questions swirl in everyone's mind as lovemondotrasho sits back and smiles***

**takixe190: Aww, that's OK. I understand. I'm glad you were able to review! I look forward to every review I get. It makes me feel happy inside. There'll be more down the road. All of you will prolly hate me, but oh well. One thing I will say about the future is that Miroku will def. kick Kuranosuke's ass. ^.^ Writing is my life. I can't imagine not writing. I'm glad I'm good at it. :D**

**One more thing, I apolgise in advance for any errors. None of my stories are beta-read. It's just me and my lazy ass. Now onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p>Chapter fifteen: Dejection<p>

Miroku walked into Sango's room the next day. He stopped at the door frame. Everything was gone. There was absolutely no trace of a woman ever living there. He sighed as he sat down at the foot of the bed. He felt dejected. Miroku looked around the room. The room that had belonged to Sango at one point. He looked down at his feet and realised that he loved Sango more than he thought. He was head-over-heels for her.

"Why did you insist on leaving, Sango?"

* * *

><p>Sango dropped her bags in front of her bed and collapsed into the mass of fluffy pink and black pillows. She turned around and buried her face into a particularly fluffy pillow and inhaled deeply, reminiscing. She remembered the good days when she and Kohaku were here. Kohaku…She hadn't talked to him since the day it…Sango shook her head. <em>No, don't think about it. Thinking about it won't get you anywhere. <em>She pulled her laptop off of her desk and pried it open.

The small Skype icon bounced a couple times and the login screen appeared. Sango typed furiously, itching to finally talk to her kid brother. As soon as she was logged in, she scanned the list of people who were online. Her face fell. Kohaku wasn't online. She sent a message to him, telling him and her mother to call her as soon as the could. After hitting send, Sango slammed the lid shut, tossed her laptop on the other side of the bed, and curled up into a tight ball that looked as if it was unlikely of ever unraveling.

She began to think of Miroku and how gentle he was with her. Then her thoughts swirled together and jumbled images formed in her mind. Kuranosuke was telling her that she was a worthless slut. Kouga was reassuring her, telling her that everything would be OK and they'd make sure Kuranosuke paid for what he did. Inuyasha's face when he found out. Kagome's tears slowly creeping down her cheeks and falling off her chin. She kept seeing Miroku. His smile, his eyes, his tenderness toward her. She pictured the look on his face when she told him she was leaving.

"It's for his own good," said Sango confidently. She closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes were glazed with tears. "He deserves so much better than me. Why should I drag him down in life?"

Sango glanced down at her abdomen, wondering if she had conceived. She lay a hand on her stomach. "If I am pregnant…" said Sango trailing off. Kuranosuke's words kept bouncing in her mind. "This child deserves so much better as does Miroku. The ridicule this child would suffer on my account," said Sango sadly.

She thought about how this child would look up to Sango. _Why would anyone look up to me? What am I? A whore. A fucking whore. My own child would be ashamed of me. As they should be. _Sango reached over to her night stand. Her fingers curled around the sleek black landline. With trembling fingers, she called Kagome.

No answer.

Sango put the phone down and silently cried to herself. "Not even Kagome."

* * *

><p>Kagome and Inuyasha were driving to Miroku's. Kagome was holding a small Walmart bag while Inuyasha was driving. When the pulled up to Miroku's driveway, he turned to her. "So what's in there?"<p>

Kagome sighed. "D'you really wanna know, Inuyasha?"

He unbuckled his seatbelt. "Probably not," he admitted.

Once Kagome got out of the car, they both walked up to the door and gently knocked on it. A very worn out Miroku answered the door. Inuyasha whistled. "Damn, Miroku. You look hung over."

Kagome gently elbowed Inuyasha and gave him a reproachful look. "Inuyasha," she hissed. She looked up at Miroku and privately agreed with Inuyasha. Miroku's eyes were bloodshot and his hair was mussed. He'd been OK a couple days ago. What happened?

Miroku sighed heavily. "I know I look like crap right now, Yash."

"What happened?" asked Kagome.

His shoulders slackened and he seemed to look past Inuyasha and Kagome. "Sango left."

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome knew how to respond to this. One on hand, they felt sorry for Miroku and knew that he loved her a lot. On the other hand, they were slightly worried. Sango had been through a lot in the past two weeks. One could only handle so much.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome finally said.

"Why'd she leave?" asked Inuyasha.

"I haven't the faintest idea," said Miroku. "After Kuranosuke-"

"WHAT?" shouted Inuyasha.

"You guys ran into Kuranosuke?" Kagome screeched.

Miroku closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn't want to recount everything that'd happened. He took a deep breath. "After Sango got off the phone with Kagome, she was feeling a lot better. I was stupid. I should have never taken her out." He paused. Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes were telling him to go on. "I just…never saw her that happy since, you know." They nodded, begging him to go on. "Sango wanted to have seafood, so I took her to Red Lobster. The biscuits had just come. And so had Kuranosuke."

"What happened next?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.

"Kuranosuke started spilling shit about Sango and how she was a useless…" said Miroku trailing off. He couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't repeat what Kuranosuke said to Sango. "A useless slut," he finally whispered.

Kagome gasped while Inuyasha growled.

"It doesn't stop there," said Miroku grimly. "Kuranosuke kept having at it until." Miroku bit his lip, not wanting to go on any further. "Until Sango fainted."

"WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?" shouted Inuyasha. "Is this how he gets his sick kicks? For being a sadistic freak?"

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. "So how does that translate to Sango moving out?"

Miroku sighed. "Sango wanted to be alone for god knows why. I really don't know what else to tell you."

Kagome nodded. "OK, Miroku. And we're sorry for all of this."

Miroku looked like a child who was lost in the department store. "Yeah. I'm sorry too," he said slowly closing the door.

Inuyasha stood there for a minute, unable to say anything. Kagome waved a hand in front of his face. "Anyone there?" she asked.

Inuyasha took hold of her wrist. "Not funny, Kagome. Why would Sango want to leave?"

Kagome thought about it. She tapped her chin and furrowed her brow. Knowing Sango, she wouldn't like seeing Miroku doing so much for her. Her eyes widened.

Inuyasha looked at her. "What are you onto?"

"I think I know why Sango left," said Kagome. "She didn't want Miroku to pity her!"

Inuyasha was confused. "What?"

Kagome sighed. "Sango didn't want Miroku to do all this stuff for her. She wanted him to live his own life. She wanted Miroku to live a carefree life."

It all made sense to Inuyasha now. "Stupid…doesn't she know that Miroku won't stop until he knows she's happy? Miroku's never had a carefree life! His life revolves around Sango and without her, he's a bum."

Kagome nodded as she hopped back into Inuyasha's car. "Hurry! Let's go to Sango's!"

"Go to Miroku's. Go to Sango's. What am I? Your chauffeur?" asked Inuyasha as he put his seat belt on.

"Inuyasha," warned Kagome. Her eyes seemed to say, "You know, I could sit you in the car. It'd be more painful than usual, but I could do it."

Inuyasha gulped. "Just trying to lighten the mood," he muttered. He sped off toward Sango's house.

_Stay strong, Sango, _thought Kagome. _You can pull through this. And you don't have to do it alone. Let us help. _

_Don't do anything stupid_, thought Inuyasha. _You're stronger than that. You have to stop trying to make people believe you're fine. We can see through it and we WANT to help._

* * *

><p><strong>DEPRESSION. Poor, sweet Miroku. Sango, get your ass over here and apologise! Hehe, this is my doing. Sowwie. Read and review! PM me if you're unclear on something. Hope you all are doing well! 'til the next chapter...<strong>_  
><em>


	16. Contemplation

**Wow, I managed to get the next chapter up sooner than I thought I would. Thanks to KiraraGoesMeow, CheckYesJuliet08, YumiBelle, loveless an the living fantasy, and takixe190 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Again, sorry in advance for any grammatical errors/things that don't make sense. I don't have a beta reader. I revise everything myself. I'm only human and I will miss things. **

**On that happy note, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Walmart.**

* * *

><p>Chapter sixteen: Contemplation<p>

Sango had been wandering about the house. Nothing seemed to satisfy her. When Kohaku was home and before any of this started, Sango would pull out her small keyboard and play short songs that would make Kohaku smile. There was a short song that Sango loved to play on the piano.(Sango's Theme) It was one of her personal favourites too. Only because of the smile it brought to Kohaku's face. It lit up her entire day and she forgot about each and every worry. It was worth stumbling through all the complicated notes and keys just to see his happiness. But he wasn't here. He was clear across the world. Her only kid brother was living in a foreign country.

"Kohaku," Sango softly whispered. Everything in the house reminded her of him and the life she had before Kuranosuke put her through Hell and back. 'This would've been a great deal easier with him.'

Her thoughts turned to the possibility of being pregnant with Kuranosuke's child. 'What a childhood they would have…Their own mother is a whore.' Sango brushed the wetness from her eyes. Would people make fun of her child? Would they make poke fun at them because they were the product of a rape? She crumpled to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest. Great, salty tears began rolling down her cheeks and onto her knees.

Suddenly, a new thought began swirling in her mind. 'Dying…it'd be a hell a lot easier than what I'm doing now. Everyone is better off without a whore in their lives.' Sango had been thinking about ending it for a while now. She'd always convinced herself that she shouldn't do it, but what would life give her now? It had already given her a shitload of problems. She just didn't want to go through it anymore. She was done. Done with everything. To hell with it all!

She got up and went to the kitchen. Her fingers curled around the handle of a small paring knife. She poised it slightly above her left wrist. She lightly grazed the skin there. She wanted to see the first drop of blood. Then her hand began to shake. She gripped it tighter but she just couldn't go through with it. She dropped the knife, breathing hard. 'I can't do this…not when there might a child involved. This child doesn't need an abrupt end because of me.'

She made up her mind. 'If there's a chance I'm not pregnant…'

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Kagome walked up the stairs and stood in front of the door.<p>

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and sighed. "Inuyasha, be careful of what you say."

Inuyasha looked pretty pissed off at her comment. 'What the hell is she getting at?' "I'm not a monster, Kagome."

She took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say. She didn't want to anger the hanyou, but she didn't want to lie. "I'm just saying, you have a habit of being too truthful." She reached for the small gold knocker. "Inuyasha please don't say anything rude," she warned again. "Not only will Sango feel bad, you'll be sat." She turned to him with a look that said that she meant every word that she said.

Inuyasha tossed his silver hair back and turned to face the stairs. 'Damn wench…she's so lucky I love her.

* * *

><p>Sango raised her head at the light knocking on the door. She quickly put the knife back in it's place and raced over to answer the door. Before she did, she brushed her tears away. Standing in front of her were a cheerful Kagome and a very peeved Inuyasha.<p>

"Inuyasha, Kagome," she croaked. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome handed her the plastic Walmart bag. "The stuff," she said simply.

Sango stared at the bag in Kagome's hands. 'The things that determine my future.' She took them and took a deep breath. "Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," said Kagome. "D'you need any help?"

Sango closed her eyes. She didn't want Kagome around if the results were negative. "No thanks."

"Sango, we're here for you," said Inuyasha. "There's no need to go through this alone or to bottle things up." His golden eyes seemed to search through Sango's soul as if to see exactly what she was hiding.

"I'm good, Yash," she whispered.

Inuyasha looked defeated, reminding her of Miroku's reaction to her leaving. Miroku…How would he respond to her decision? Sango shook her head. 'It's for his own good. It's for everyone's own good.'

Inuyasha and Kagome started to leave. Sango opened her mouth to say something, but it was barely over a whisper. "Tell Miroku…that I'm sorry."

Kagome blinked. "Of course, Sango. Miroku's not mad at you at all. He just wanted to help you."

Sango closed her eyes again. Miroku wouldn't stop until helping her literally killed him. She couldn't live with herself knowing that Miroku was willing to risk everything for her. "Just tell him, OK?"

Inuyasha nodded. He and Kagome took one last look at Sango. _Where was the kick ass Taijiya who would get up and keep fighting? _They slowly walked down the stairs.

Sango closed the door. She took the small pink box out of the bag. Her heart pounded in her chest. She looked up at the ceiling. 'Forgive me, Father.' A small picture hanging on the wall next to her caught her eye. It was a picture of her family before Mr. Taijiya died. Kohaku looked so happy. A single tear leaked out of her eye. "Kohaku, Mom, I'm so sorry," whispered Sango.

She gripped the box tighter. Her knuckles turned white. She slowly walked to the bathroom, but before she did, she grabbed the paring knife that she had put away moments before Inuyasha and Kagome came. She quietly slipped into the bathroom. 'I'm sorry, Miroku. You deserve so much better.'

* * *

><p><strong>*heart races* Writing that wasn't easy. It took many quiet hours and a lot of imagination. Read, review, flame...'Til the next chapter!<strong>


	17. Drops Of Blood

**This chapter was pretty hard to write. Exams are just around the corner and here I am, typing/writing away. Thank you to loveless an the living fantasy, KiraraGoesMeow, and YumiBelle for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are amazing!**

**There's a part in the middle of the chapter that some people will find disturbing. I'll give you guys a warning and then the green light.**

**I apologise for any grammatical errors/things that don't make sense. I'm only human. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Friends. Rights to Inuyasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. Rights to the 90s sitcom, Friends go to David Crane and Maria Kauffman.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seventeen: Drops Of Blood<p>

Sango climbed into bed and turned on her side, facing the window. A beautiful crescent shaped moon hung in the night sky. She blinked her tears back. Her right hand rested on her abdomen, wondering if she was pregnant. If she was, then she would try to pull herself together for those nine months. But if she wasn't...

She sat up and glanced at small, black alarm clock on her nightstand. It was about five in the morning. She reached next to the clock for her phone. Her fingers curled around the small rectangle. After typing her password, she opened up all of her pictures. Kohaku smiling...Herself and Kagome...her fist in Inuyasha's face with Kouga laughing in the background. She stopped at a picture of herself and Miroku. He had a light pink handprint on his cheek for touching something he shouldn't have. A tear leaked out of her eye when she saw the look on his face. His eyes looked so child-like and innocent.

Sango put her phone down and tried to focus on what she would do tomorrow. _So much hell...for the both of us. Miroku would be happier without me._ She slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping that her peace would come the next morning.

'I'm sorry.'

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

Sango opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She stayed absolutely still for a good ten minutes. Then, she took a deep breath and dragged herself out of bed. She took her phone with her. After brushing her teeth, she pulled the test and the small paring knife out from under the sink. Her hands were shaking. She could barely breathe. She moved her fingers so she could see the results. She was really feeling light headed and sick to her stomach. She closed her eyes.

_'Now or never.'_

Sango opened her eyes and looked down at the test. Negative. Her hand closed around the test as she sighed in relief. Tears of joy streamed down her face. Her peace would finally come. She looked up at the ceiling.

_'I'm coming Father.'_

After putting the test down, she picked her phone up. _Miroku deserved a proper goodbye after all that he's done._ Sango typed out a short goodbye letter and left her phone on the edge of the sink. She sat down on the floor with the knife.

*FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO GET SQUEAMISH EASILY, DON'T READ THIS NEXT PART *

Her heart was beating for it's life. She gripped the paring knife with her right hand and posititioned it over her left wrist. Her knuckles were turning white. She was shaking badly. She stabbed her wrist and slowly dragged the knife across. Her blood began to run down her wrist. It was dripping onto the floor and her knees, staining her pants. She went as slowly as she could, relishing the momemts before she'd be in peace forever. It didn't even hurt that much. Compared to what she was feeling before, this was merely a gentle poke.

Her heartbeat began to slow down and she felt the adrenaline start to leave. She was feeling tired and sleepy. Sango switched hands and started on the right side of her other wrist. She went even slower this time. Partly because she was right handed, but mostly because she wanted to savour her last moments living in the hell that Kuranosuke had created. After dragging the knife across, she dropped it on the floor. It landed with a dull _thud. _She leaned back against the wall, shutting her eyes.

*IT'S OK TO READ NOW*

_'It's only a matter of time now.'_

* * *

><p>Miroku was still broken up over Sango leaving, but he knew that she needed some time alone to heal from her brutal encounter with Kuranosuke. <em>'She was prolly feeling uncomfortable around me.' <em>He was watching another rerun of Friends, but really the TV was just on to fill the empty house. It was so quiet…Miroku's mind was on Sango. He'd contemplated telling her that he loved her, but she was going through a hard time now. Suddenly, his phone vibrated loudly. He absentmindedly reached for it and peered at the screen.

"Eh, Sango?"

Miroku was curious. _Why would Sango call now?_

_Miroku,_

_You've been such an amazing friend these past few weeks. I don't think anyone would have been as kind or as gentle as you. I'm not even sure I could be that gentle with someone. It must've been quite a task…I don't know how to repay you either. I've been thinking over the last two days. Things are getting too hard and I don't think I can deal with it anymore. _

_You're a sweet guy, Miroku. _

_Take care and goodbye,_

_Sango_

"No…NO!" shouted Miroku as he read the message. His eyes were brimming with tears. "God, you're such an idiot!" he yelled at himself. "You knew that she wouldn't be able to take it and still! You fucking left her leave!" Miroku raced out of the house and nearly knocked Kouga down.

"Jesus. Calm down, Miroku," said Kouga brushing himself off.

Inuyasha and Kagome were right behind Kouga. The couple were puzzled. Usually, Miroku would apologise after bumping into someone. Inuyasha saw that Miroku looked angry for some reason.

"What're you in a hurry for, Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"SANGO'S FUCKING COMMITTING SUICIDE!" he shouted.

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth. Inuyasha and Kouga's stricken faces were contorted with worry.

"Are you sure?" asked Inuyasha.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT, INUYASHA!" screamed Miroku. He threw the car door open and hopped inside. He floored it and peeled out of the driveway. Miroku was sure he was well over the speed limit, but it didn't matter to him. All he was focused on was getting to Sango in time. Inuyasha knelt down and let Kagome climb on his back. Kouga had already taken off, letting his tornado swallow him. The three of them were thinking the same thing.

_'Don't slip away from us, Sango.'_

* * *

><p>Sango looked up at the ceiling, patiently waiting for death to take her. Her vision began to blur. Her breathing and heart rate began to slow down.<p>

_'Not long now. I'm sorry, Kohaku…Mom…Miroku.'_

* * *

><p>Miroku pulled up to Sango's apartment and sprinted up the stairs to her door. Kouga and Inuyasha were right behind him. They both ran to the door. Kagome hopped off of Inuyasha's back. Her eyes were full of tears.<p>

"Hurry, Miroku!" she shouted.

He didn't need to be told twice. He knocked the door down and ran inside. "SANGO!"

Kouga and Inuyasha ran after Miroku. Kouga headed toward Kohaku's room while Inuyasha ran into Sango's room.

"She's not in here!" he reported.

Kouga ran out of Kohaku's room and saw a sliver of light coming from the bottom of the bathroom door. He pounded on door. "SANGO! OPEN UP!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" asked Kagome. "KNOCK IT DOWN!"

Miroku rushed over to where Kouga was standing and promptly knocked the door down. Sango was on the floor. She had long, ugly scars on both of her wrists. Blood was on the floor and on her clothes. Kagome nearly fainted at the sight of her best friend. Kouga took hold of Kagome and held her close to him. Inuyasha was so shocked at Sango's state, that he didn't even care that Kouga was holding Kagome.

Sango looked up at the three of them. Her eyes were glazed over. She shut her eyes.

"SANGO! NO!" yelled Miroku. He knelt down beside her and searched for her pulse. It was there, but it was faint. She didn't have much time left.

Tears began collecting in his eyes. "Sango," he whispered.

Inuyasha crouched down on Sango's other side and searched for her pulse as well. "Miroku! Her pulse is barely there!" he screamed.

Miroku scooped Sango in his arms and headed out the door. He felt a hand on his chest. He looked down at her pale face.

She coughed. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

Tears were running down his face now. "Because I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>And now most of you think I'm a monster...or you all are really mad at me for making Sango suicidalleaving at such a cliffhanger line. Oh well, read and review. Flame if you want. Happy Memorial Weekend! 'Til the next chapter...**


	18. Why Sango?

**Yay! I got this chapter up before the weekend ended! Thanks to loveless an the living fantasy, KiraraGoesMeow, YumiBelle, CityOfFallenAshes, and CheckYesJuliet08 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**I apologise in advance for grammatical errors/things that don't make sense. And for the billionth time, I'm only human and I don't have a beta reader. I'm not going to be perfect with my writing either. Perfection is an imperfection. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter eighteen: Why Sango?<p>

_"Because I love you." _

The house was completely silent. Miroku wasn't even aware that Inuyasha, Kouga or Kagome were behind him. All he was aware of was Sango's life hanging in the balance. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kouga. He looked on the verge of tears.

"Miroku, let me take Sango. You're shaking. And I'm faster than your car."

Miroku didn't want to let Sango out of his sight, but he was feeling light headed and sick to his stomach. Blood never really bothered Miroku, but this was Sango's blood. She had deliberately tried to end her life. He reluctantly gave Sango to Kouga.

"Be careful, he whispered.

Kouga nodded and ran out of the house. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Miroku, let's go. I'll drive," he said quietly. He turned to Kagome. "You OK?"

Kagome silently nodded and took his hand. "Let's go, Inuyasha. Miroku, let's go."

He stood there for about two minutes until Inuyasha jangled his car keys in front of him. Kagome gently squeezed Miroku's hand. "Kouga will get Sango to the hospital safe and sound."

"Kouga's a dumbass, but he's not that much of a dumbass," said Inuyasha lightly.

Miroku nodded, following Kagome and Inuyasha out of the house.

* * *

><p>Kouga ran as fast a he could to the nearest hospital. 'Sango…was attempting suicide really worth this?'<p>

Sango was slipping in and out of consciousness. She saw a flash of swirling wind, some black, and a lot of brown. She heard someone say something before she slipped out of consciousness.

"Why Sango," whispered Kouga.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha quickly, but carefully drove to the hospital. Kagome was trying to ease Miroku's pain. He had his head in his hands.<p>

"I should've been there," he whispered. "I should've known."

"Miroku it's not your fault," said Kagome.

He angrily beat his fists into the seat, scaring her. "I shouldn't have given up so easily! I knew! I knew that she would do something that couldn't be reversed! But I believed that she was OK!"

He resumed to burying his face in his hands. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome through the rearview mirror. His golden eyes met her chocolate ones. He seemed to be telling her to make Miroku feel better. She nodded and gently patted Miroku's shoulder. He flinched slightly, not expecting this from her. He looked up at Kagome with sad eyes.

"It's OK, Miroku," said Kagome cutting him off. "It's not your fault."

The car slowly came to a stop.

"We're here," said Inuyasha quietly hopping out of the car.

Miroku tore out of the car and ran into the building. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "He loves her so much, Inuyasha. What if-"

Inuyasha cut her off and looked her in the eyes. "Listen to me, Kagome. Don't say that. Sango will be OK. She'll be back to slapping Miroku every other day for being the lecher he is."

Kagome buried her face and silently cried. Inuyasha gently stroked her hair and rested his chin on her head. "Sango will be OK," he repeated. He closed his eyes, letting a single tear fall into her hair.

* * *

><p>Miroku ran into the hospital and up to the front desk. The receptionist looked up at him.<p>

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"There was a girl," said Miroku hurriedly. "She has long brown hair and she was with a guy with black hair in a ponytail-"

"Are you talking about the girl who tried to commit suicide?" she asked. "I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to visit her right now, but the boy who brought her here is waiting in the corner over there," she said pointing to the corner closest to the hallway leading to the rooms.

Miroku turned around and saw Kouga. Kouga was looking down at his feet. He strode over to where Kouga was sitting. Kouga saw Miroku making his way toward him. He jumped up.

"Miroku-"

He cut him off. "How's Sango?"

Kouga tilted his head toward the hallway. "The doctors are working as hard as they can." He saw that Miroku was shaking. "She lost a lot of blood," he added.

Miroku fell into the seat next to Kouga. His face was completely pale. He noticed that Kouga's clothes were stained with blood. Sango's blood. He looked down at his own clothes. Sure enough, they were stained with her blood as well. "What exactly did the doctors say?"

Kouga sighed. "That she's in a critical state."

Miroku hung his head, already berating himself.

"But," added Kouga. Miroku glanced up at him. "She had a ninety five percent chance of recovering."

Miroku burst into fresh tears. "Oh thank god!"

"What's wrong, Roku?" asked Kagome, making her way to them. Inuyasha was not too far behind. Kagome's eyes were puffy and red. Inuyasha fixed his gaze on the floor tiles.

"Kouga was able to get Sango here with a ninety five percent chance of surviving."

Kagome weakly smiled. "That's good. Are they-" she started motioning toward the hallway.

Kouga nodded. "You OK, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded. "It's just that it's Sango of all people!"

Miroku suddenly got up and kicked the wall. "This is all my fault!"

"Don't say that!" said Kagome sternly.

"There's only one person at fault here," said Kouga.

"Kuranosuke," growled Inuyasha.

"That bastard is dead," hissed Miroku.

A doctor emerged from the hallway. She seemed to be looking for someone. Miroku raced over to her. "Ma'am-"

"Are you with Sango Taijiya?" she asked the three of them.

They nodded furiously. "How is she?" asked Miroku.

She gave him a small smile. "You're lucky you got here when you did."

Everyone sighed in relief. "So she's OK?" asked Kouga.

"Yes, but she needs to stay at the hospital for a couple weeks. Attempting suicide isn't a subject that's taken lightly around here."

"Of course," said Miroku.

"Is she awake?" asked Kagome.

"No," she replied. "We had to put her to sleep, but she'll be awake within five hours."

Questions were swirling in Miroku's mind. "Can we visit her now?"

She hesitated. She saw the look in his eyes and couldn't refuse. "Only one at a time," she said before leaving.

Before Miroku could say anything, he heard everyone say, "Go, Miroku."

He turned around and said, "Thank you."

Kouga and Inuyasha nodded. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his and sat down with her. Kouga awkwardly sat across from them.

Miroku walked to Sango's door and pushed it open. He nearly cried at the sight. Sango was fast asleep on the hospital bed. She was wearing a white hospital gown. Her wrists were bandaged up. Miroku took a chair and sat at Sango's bedside. He took her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. A tear fell on her hand.

"Why Sango," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>And now you all can stop sending me death threats. She's going to live, calm down. Read and review. Flame if you want. 'Til the next chapter...<strong>


	19. Complications

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been off from school for a couple days now and I've been taking the time to settle down and not wake up at six am every morning. Thanks to KiraraGoesMeow, CityOfFallenAshes, loveless an the living fantasy, CheckYesJuliet08, takixe190 and YumiBelle for reviewing the last chapter! **

**I apologise in advance for grammatical errors/things that don't make sense. I'm only human. There are things that I will miss. **

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I think by now it would be obvious.**

* * *

><p>Chapter nineteen: Complications<p>

Sango was feeling strangely comfortable. The ground beneath her was surprisingly soft. She stretched, relishing her newfound peace. _Father…We'll be reunited again. _Suddenly, she felt something cold and hard hit her arm. Her eyes snapped open and she saw white tiles lining the ceiling. She bolted up and looked around her. _A TV, an IV…I'm at a hospital? _She looked down and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the hospital gown.

"Sango…no…don't do it."

Sango flinched at the sudden noise. She looked over at her left side and she saw Miroku, peacefully asleep in a chair. His head was propped up by his hand. _Miroku...How long have you been here? _She looked down at her wrists. They were heavily bandaged and she saw a long, thin cord connecting her to an IV. She fingered the wire before clasping her hands remembered everything that had happened before Miroku scooped her in his arms. _Miroku…was there. _

Miroku shifted slightly in his seat in an effort to get comfortable. His arm slipped out from under him. He awoke with a start. When his eyes snapped open, he cursed quietly before realising that Sango was also awake. Her gaze was fixed on her wrists and the wire that was attached to her. He hesitantly reached out to her when she suddenly turned to him.

"Sango-"

Her voice was barely above a whisper. Her eyes were cold and sad. "Why did you save me, Miroku? Why?"

Her question pierced his heart in a way he didn't think was possible. _Why would she want to end her life so abruptly? Why? WHY? _

Sango noticed the look on his face. "Miroku, how long have you been here? How long have I been here?"

He stood up and paced around the room. His hand was on his forehead. "You've been here for three days, Sango. You've been unconscious since...the day."

She leaned back in her bed. "Three days," she whispered. "You said something to me. Before I lost consciousness. What was it?" she whispered to herself.

Miroku could barely hear what she said. He came closer to her. He gripped the side of her bed and whispered just as quietly. "Sango-"

The door flew open and a doctor walked in. "Ah, Ms. Taijiya. You're awake. Mr. Houshi? How long has she been awake?" He closed his eyes, released his grip and stood up next to his chair. "A couple minutes, Dr. Terada. A couple minutes."

Dr. Terada read over a couple things on her clipboard before looking at Sango. She tore her eyes away from her clipboard and noticed the way Miroku was looking at Sango. He looked like he was depressed and had been for a long time. "Mr. Houshi, I'm afraid I have to ask you to give Ms. Taijiya and I a minute."

He nodded. His eyes lingered on Sango before he turned around and pushed the door open. As soon as he walked out, he heard someone call his name. He looked up and saw Kouga, Inuyasha and Kagome making their way toward him.

"How is she?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"She's fine," Miroku said tersely. "She woke up a couple minutes ago."

"What? She did?" asked Kouga.

"Yeah," Miroku told the wall. "Dr. Terada is seeing her now."

Inuyasha noticed the look on Miroku's face just as Dr. Terada did. Miroku looked guilty of something. Guilty and depressed. "What's up, Miroku? Why're you so depressed? Isn't this good news?"

Miroku sighed. "It would be, Inuyasha. It would be good news if the first thing she asked me was, how long have I been here, and not, why did you save me?" He pushed Kouga out of the way and walked down the hallway.

No one knew what to say. Did Sango really ask Miroku why he had saved her? The air around them was cold and heavy. Suddenly, a loud vibration broke the silence and filled the hallway. Inuyasha closed his eyes and silently groaned, already knowing who had texted him. "Damn Sesshomaru," he muttered as he pulled his phone out."

"What'd he say?" asked Kouga.

Inuyasha gaped at the message. "He said he was coming."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "There's no way. Sesshomaru-"

"Rin wanted to visit Sango and he's driving her. That's what he says, but I think he likes Sango as a person and was worried."

Kouga and Kagome turned around and saw the back of Miroku's head. Neither of them ever saw him so depressed before. Inuyasha noticed their focus on Miroku and also turned around. Miroku got up and paced around the waiting room before sitting down again. He shook his head violently as if he was berating himself.

"I can't stand seeing him so depressed!" exclaimed Kagome.

"What can we do, Kagome?" Kouga asked sadly. "Sango pretty much told him that she wanted to die. You know how much he loves her."

"Maybe that's it," said Inuyasha slowly.

"What're you getting at?"

Inuyasha turned to Sango's door. "Sango doesn't know about Miroku's feelings. How she doesn't see it is beyond me...But if we showed her-"

"She'd pull herself together! Inuyasha, that's brilliant!" shouted Kagome. She reached up and quickly kissed Inuyasha before dashing down the hallway to go talk to Miroku.

Kouga, knowing what was following Kagome's exclamation, idly turned away. "I have to stop being the fifth wheel," he muttered. Inuyasha's cheeks were tinged pink when Kagome left. He leaned against the wall and sighed. Kouga tossed him an exasperated look. "Let us know when you're done being a lovesick idiot, kay?" Before Inuyasha could come to his senses, Kouga joined Kagome and Miroku in the waiting room.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru, don't act rude when we're there," warned Rin as she got into the daiyoukai's car.<p>

"Rin, you do know I'm not completely heartless," snapped Sesshomaru. _Damn woman. Always lecturing me. _He nearly dropped his keys when he felt Rin's lips flutter across his jaw.

"I know, sweetie," she whispered. "But sometimes, you tend to lose it. Especially when Inuyasha's there."

He slipped the keys into the ignition, bringing his car to life. "Not my fault he's an arrogant half-breed."

The remark earned him a steely glare from Rin. "Sesshomaru, you can do whatever the hell you want when I'm not around, but one thing I will not stand for is you insulting your half-brother."

He shook his head. _Why she's even friends with him, I don't understand. _"Rin, calm down."

"Sesshomaru, I'm being serious," she said. "I don't want you insult him in front of me. Inuyasha's a rather good friend of mine."

"Sorry, Rin," he muttered, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

Rin played with the hem of her skirt. The silence that hung in the air was slightly uncomfortable with her. It wasn't that she didn't love Sesshomaru. She really did, sometimes she wondered why he chose her out of all the girls he knew. She just couldn't take it when he called Inuyasha a "filthy half-breed." "Sesshomaru?" she asked timidly.

"Eh?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," she told her skirt. "I just don't like it when you call Inuyasha names. He's your brother. It's not like he's just some random person. You and Inuyasha are blood."

"Rin, there are things about siblings that you do not understand. For obvious reasons," he said slowly. He didn't want to offend her, but he wanted to tell her the truth. "Siblings will always fight with each other."

"That's beside the point. The way you are with Inuyasha...it's almost hostile."

Sesshomaru stopped at a red light. _Was Rin right? Do I act hostile toward Inuyasha?_ He pushed the thought out of his mind and continued with his point. "My mother was deserted. For _that woman,_" he spat. "My father had an affair with Izayoi and Inuyasha is the product of their affair."

Rin leaned back in her seat. _Sesshomaru only acts this way because he believes that Inuyasha and Izayoi sama destroyed Inu no Tashio sama and InuSatomi sama's relationship. _"I'm sorry, Maru."

He pulled up into the hospital parking lot and sighed. "It's OK, Rin. I didn't expect you to know how this feels. You've been living on your own for-"

"Ever since my parents died," interrupted Rin. "I know." She got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the hospital entrance. Sesshomaru rested his forehead against the steering wheel. He loved Rin. He really did, but lately they snapped at each other a lot. It was tearing him apart. He didn't know what to do. At this point, he couldn't help but expect Rin to break it off with him one day.

* * *

><p>Rin stepped into the hospital and searched for familiar faces. She spotted Miroku, Kouga and Kagome in the waiting room. Kagome and Kouga seemed to be convincing Miroku of something. "Miroku, Kouga, Kagome," she whispered. "How is Sango?"<p>

A dark look crossed Miroku's face. He turned away and headed toward the hospital doors without saying a word. Rin felt guilty. She knew that Miroku loved Sango. What if she unknowingly said something to offend him?

Kagome sighed. "It's not your fault," she said sensing Rin's guilt.

"Sango woke up today," said Kouga. "But the first thing she said, or rather asked, was why he saved her."

Rin's hand flew up to her mouth, unable to fathom why Sango would ever say such a thing. She turned and saw Miroku pacing outside the hospital. "No wonder he reacted the way he did. God, he must feel terrible."

Inuyasha made their way toward them. "Hey Rin," he said, hugging her. "Where's Sesshomaru?" Unlike Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was careful of his language around her.

Rin's mouth formed a thin line. "Sesshomaru's parking the car."

"What's wrong?"

"Eh? Oh nothing."

"You're a terrible liar, Rin."

Her shoulders slackened and she sighed, falling into a chair. "Sesshomaru and I had another fight."

"What was it about?" asked Kouga.

"The usual," she said monotonously. "His habit of calling Inuyasha a half-breed."

Inuyasha growled. "Where is that bastard? I've half a mind to-"

"Is arguing the only thing you and Sesshomaru are capable of?" asked Rin exasperatedly. "I swear, all you two do is argue and call each other names. I love you both, but I can't stand your arguing."

Kagome nodded. "I have to agree with Rin on this one. You guys always argue with each other. It's not classy, Yash."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Who the hell said I was classy."

"You're not," said Kouga. "But you and Sesshomaru are the sons of Inu no Tashio sama, the owner of Takahashi corporations. You guys can argue and bash each other to your heart's content when no one's around. The least you could do is not do it in front of your girlfriends."

Just then, Sesshomaru walked into the hospital. He curtly nodded at Inuyasha and Kouga before turning to Kagome. "Is-"

"She's awake," interrupted Inuyasha. "But the first thing she asked Miroku was why did he save her."

Sesshomaru wasn't one to pity people. Especially not his brother's friends. Most of them pissed him off one way or another, but he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Miroku. Anyone with eyes could see that he loved her like no other. "How long has she been awake?"

"About a half hour," answered Kouga.

Sesshomaru noticed Rin was sitting in a chair. She looked tired and annoyed. "What's wrong," he asked softly.

"She's tired of our name calling and arguing," Inuyasha sighed.

"Sesshomaru, can't you and Inuyasha not argue and call each other names in front of us?" asked Kagome. "If you haven't noticed, it's not very comforting to us."

He turned back to Rin. She seemed to avoid his gaze. He instantly felt bad for acting so childishly. He offered his hand. "I'm sorry, Rin. I don't mean to. It's just a reflex."

Rin hesitated. She took his hand and hugged him. "It's OK. Just try to be nice to Inuyasha. For me?"

He rested his chin on top of her head. "Anything for you."

Kouga, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to give the couple a minute. They went out to the hospital entrance to find that Miroku was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Sesshomaru x Rin as much as the next person, but I really feel that people only focus on the adorable side of their relationship versus the realistic side. People are going to argue about things. That's another reason this was posted so late. I was really hesitant to write the argument in. Now on to more important issues. Where could Miroku have gone? Hmmm...<strong>

**Read and review. Flame if you want. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Anyone else distracted by the Euro 2012?(Go Spain) Well, if not, that's also going to be a reason my updates are slower. **


	20. At Last

**All the pain and suffering I've written for the young couple...All of the death threats I've gotten. I fully deserve them for what I've done. Haha. Thanks to CheckYesJuliet08, YumiBelle, KiraraGoesMeow, loveless an the living fantasy, oldie disk224, and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing the last chapter!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty: At Last<p>

Dr. Terada had closed the door after Miroku slipped out. She flipped a couple pages on her clipboard over and nodded slightly. Sango was twirling the wire in her hand until Dr. Terada spoke. "Ms. Taijiya, are you aware of what happened in the last seventy two hours?"

To be honest, she wasn't all that sure. She was sure she remembered seeing a horizontal dash, some splotches of red and Miroku before letting the darkness consume her. She shook her head.

Dr. Terada sighed. "Ms. Taijiya, you tried to commit suicide. And if Mr. Houshi hadn't found you when he did, you would have succeeded."

_Miroku…He was there. I'm sure of it. He was there and he said something important. Now what the hell was it? _"Maybe I didn't want him to save me," she said flatly.

The young brown haired doctor set her clipboard down and took Miroku's seat. "What was your reason for wanting to commit suicide?"

Sango was taken aback. She hadn't expected her question to be so…direct. "I-I-"

"It's OK if you don't want to tell me," continued Dr. Terada. "From what Mr. Houshi says, you've experienced a lot of pain and suffering in a short amount of time." Sango was absolutely silent. She didn't want to hear anymore. _Who the hell did this bitch think she was? She had no idea, NO IDEA, what I've gone through._

Noticing the look on her face, she decided to go a different route. "You say that you didn't want to be saved?"

"Damn right."

She blinked a couple times before continuing. "What exactly is your relation to Mr. Houshi?"

Sango's face went pale. She suddenly remembered what Miroku had said not so long ago.

_"Because I love you."_

_Why did it seem like it was such a long time ago? It was only three days ago. And why did Miroku say that? Why would he say something he didn't mean?_ Unless…Sango began to remember all of the things that he'd said to her, all the things he'd done for her. What person would go through all that trouble to help someone if they didn't love them? "I don't know," she whispered.

She peered at the girl sitting on the bed. "I think you do know, Ms. Taijiya. Whether you want to or not, you know exactly what Mr. Houshi is to you."

"He's a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. We're just friends," said Sango stubbornly.

"Just friend?" she asked lightly. "Ms. Taijiya, he was distraught when he arrived at the hospital. He didn't seem to know what to do or how to react. He burst into tears of happiness when I told him that you were going to be OK."

Sango drank this new information in. She'd known that Miroku at least cared about her. She never fully believed that he actually meant what he said that day, but then again…She didn't really pay attention to her surroundings. "He…He was worried?" she whispered.

Dr. Terada gave her a small smile. "Yes. He was." She stood up and grabbed her clipboard. "Just take it easy for the next couple days. Your friends have warned me that you don't take kindly to being told to lie down, but you really need to keep your health up. I realise you've just…tried to do something that you felt was necessary and you don't want to get better…"

"And your point is?" asked Sango. _Can't you just say what you mean? What the hell are you trying to say?_

The young doctor sighed. She knew what it was like for Miroku. To love someone who was slipping away from life. Unfortunately for her, her love did slip away. Right before their wedding…"What I'm trying to say is, try to stay in bed and get better. And if you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for your friend. It's obvious that he cares deeply for you." She took one last look at Sango before walking out of the door.

Sango wondered why Dr. Terada was so intent on telling her about Miroku. _I'm a worthless slut. Why would Miroku tell me that he loved me? Why does he care about me? _Suddenly the door swung open and Sango felt a cool breeze. She looked up and saw Rin and Sesshomaru walk in. "Rin, Sesshomaru-"

Rin raced over to her friend's side. "Sango, what the hell were you thinking?"

Sesshomaru lay a hand on Rin's shoulder and gave her a stern look. _Don't ask. It's only been three days._

Rin immediately straightened up and blushed furiously. "Sorry," she muttered.

Sango stared at them blankly. _Sesshomaru and Rin came to visit too? I haven't seen them lately. I think the last time I saw them was…right before it happened. Right before Kuranosuke did what he did. _She sat up in her bed and looked at her knees. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. _What are we doing here? Stupid human…She fucking almost committed suicide and she's asking why we're here. _"We-er-Rin was worried so we came to see how you were doing." Rin jabbed him in the ribs slightly and gave him a reproachful look when he said 'Rin.' He sighed. "Fine, I was worried too."

Sango leaned back in her bed. _Sesshomaru and Rin were…worried? About me? Then I was…wrong? People really do care about me. _Her eyes were brimming with tears. _People do care about me! _She bit her lip to keep it from wobbling, but Rin noticed that she was about to cry. She tried to hug Sango, but the petite woman could only give her an awkward one because of the IV.

"It's OK, Sango," whispered Rin. "Let it out."

"I was such an idiot," she said angrily. "I didn't see what was right in front of me." She looked up at Sesshomaru and Rin and let a few tears escape. "I'm surrounded by people who really care about me."

Sesshomaru had never seen anything so pitiful. _Did she honestly think that no one cared about her? She's got that lecherous fool on her heels all the time, that dim-witted wolf, my idiot brother, Kagome and Rin. Hell, I care about her. She's not as annoying as Inuyasha's other friends. She and Kagome are the only ones I can actually tolerate. _"Sango, there are people who care about you. It's up to you if you want to see them or run away from them."

Rin stood up and walked back to her place next to Sesshomaru. "He's right, Sango. Miroku was so worried about you. No one's ever seen him so…upset."

She was beginning to feel guilty. She pushed everyone away because of her stupid belief of everyone hating her. They didn't hate her. They loved her. And because of what she tried to do, she ended up hurting the one she cared for most. "Where is Miroku?"

"Oh shit," muttered Kouga. "Please tell me Miroku didn't go where I think he's going."

Kagome nervously scanned the parking lot. "Inuyasha, Kouga. This is not good." She turned around with tears in her eyes. "I think Miroku left to go find-"

"That worthless bastard, Kuranosuke," growled Inuyasha.

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Kouga.

He rounded on Kouga. "What do you think, you mangy wolf? Just pretend for a minute that someone you loved-other than Kagome-was just pushed to her breaking point and she did what Sango tried to do. And it was all because of someone like Kuranosuke. What is the first thing you would do?" He didn't even give Kouga a chance to comprehend what he was saying. "That's right," he said kneeling down for Kagome to climb on his back. "C'mon. Let's go find him before he gets arrested."

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed. "We all know that Miroku's going to beat that scrawny ass of his. Kuranosuke will call the police and Miroku will find himself in jail."

"Don't say such a thing!"

"He's right, Kagome," said Kouga tearing off after Inuyasha. "Miroku has a lot of pent up anger toward Kuranosuke. I wouldn't be surprised if he fought to kill."

"Where the hell is that bastard?" muttered Miroku.

After Rin had asked him how Sango was doing, he snapped. The truth was, Sango wasn't doing well and it was all Kuranosuke's fault. She had never been the same since he raped her. Thanks to him, she almost lost her life. Miroku's blood began to boil. He was well aware that circling the town wouldn't get him closer to making Kuranosuke suffer, but he couldn't think straight.

Sango was so strong. She was the strongest person Miroku knew. He knew that it was tough on her after her father died and even tougher when her mother left. She raised Kohaku on her own. She made ends meet and managed to do well in school at the same time. Now, that very same person was sitting in a hospital bed because she tried to commit suicide.

He'd always admired her. And it wasn't for all the reasons that people said due to his lecherous nature. He didn't like her because she looked flawless(even though she was) or that she had a great build.(which she did) None of that mattered to Miroku. They were just…bonuses. No. What he liked about her was her personality. Her strong will. Her determination. He absolutely loved her laugh. Even though she hated it.

"She's scared and she's hiding. Thanks to that bastard, my Sango is hiding."

He stopped walking, realising that he had no idea where he was going. He leaned against a brick wall and sighed. _How the hell am I going to find him? Sango could've lost her life and he's going to pay for that with his own life. I don't care what happens to me. Lock me up if you have to. I will do anything for Sango. That's what I should've done the moment I found out._

"Funny how we keep bumping into each other," said a snide voice.

Miroku froze. He knew the owner of that voice. He looked up. "Kuranosuke," he growled.

"How's you're little whore doing, Miroku?" he asked gleefully. "I hope-" Miroku completely snapped when he said that. He swung as hard as he could and punched Kuranosuke's jaw. Evidently, Kuranosuke hadn't been expecting Miroku to fight back today. He reached up and touched his jaw. He coldly glanced at Miroku. "You just made a big mistake, you stupid lecher. Wonder how the slut's going to take it when she finds out that-" Miroku aimed another punch, this time at his mouth.

"Stop bringing Sango into this," he mutterd. "Stop being a wimp and fight me." Kuranosuke was bleeding now. Miroku felt a rush of adrenaline through his body. He was finally doing what he promised Sango so long ago. "Fight me like a man, Kuranosuke!" he shouted.

Kuranosuke swung at Miroku's stomach making him stop slightly and lean back. Kuranosuke began to laugh. "Aww. Widdle Miroku has had enough, has he? Is he gonna run to Mommy now?" He was completely baffled when he heard Miroku laugh. "What the hell's so funny?" he asked punching him harder.

_I feel better now. I haven't been able to do anything for Sango since the day she told me. I should've been punished a long time ago for not doing anything. I feel…free. _Kuranosuke punched harder and harder, trying to get Miroku to stop laughing. "What is so damn funny? WHAT?" As his punches got harder, so did Miroku's laughter. He was laughing harder and louder.

"Is that the best you've got, Kuranosuke?" he asked in between laughs. "Is it?"

"Obviously not, considering you're laughing!" he shouted. He began to put more effort behind his punches. Miroku doubled over, in both laughter and pain. But it was a sweet kind of pain. A pain that let him know that he was close to accomplishing his goal of making Kuranosuke pay and that he was finally paying for not doing this earlier. For not dealing with Kuranosuke earlier. Sooner or later, Kuranosuke would burn out, giving Miroku a chance to go for the final blow.

Kuranosuke didn't understand it. _Why the hell was he laughing?_ He started kicking him now in a desperate effort to shut Miroku up. He was failing miserably. _What will it take to get this goddamn lecher to stop his incessant laughter? _He was beginning to feel tired. All of these punches were getting him nowhere and he was still laughing! _No! You can't give up, Kuranosuke._

Miroku felt something warm and sticky on his lip. He touched it and saw that he was bleeding. He smiled at the sight of his own blood. _Hit me with your best shot, Kuranosuke. I'm waiting for you._

Inuyasha, Kagome and Kouga were racing throughout the town in a frenzied search for Miroku. Their fruitless attempts were getting them nowhere. Miroku could be anywhere by now and they didn't have the slightest idea where he was or where to look.

"You know, I actually wouldn't mind him kicking Kuranosuke's ass," said Kouga.

"He definitely deserves it for what he did to Sango," said Inuyasha nodding.

"You guys!" shouted Kagome. They'd been saying things like this for the past fifteen minutes. It was really starting to worry Kagome. What if Miroku did something to land him in prison? What if he did something that couldn't be taken back? Both demons turned to her and stopped talking. They focused their senses on finding Miroku. "Where could he be?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly. Kouga noticed and scrapped his heels against the pavement. "What Inuyasha?" he asked. "Why'd you stop?"

Inuyasha didn't hear him. Instead, he heard, "Why do you keep laughing, you lecher?" His eyes widened. "Miroku's nearby. And I think Kuranosuke's with him!"

Kouga and Kagome were shocked. All that was near by was the library and…an alley. Inuyasha and Kouga raced over to the alley, praying that they didn't get there too late. Kagome was horrified at the sight. She saw a bloodied Miroku on the ground, laughing and Kuranosuke trying to beat him into the ground. "Miroku!" she shouted.

They both looked up at the sound of Kagome's voice. Miroku tried to push himself up. "Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga?"

Inuyasha and Kouga were too stunned to say anything. Was this the same Miroku that watched Sango struggle? Was this the same one who snapped at everyone for making her feel uncomfortable? What the hell happened? Why was he on the ground and letting Kuranosuke beat him? Surely there must've been some mistake.

Kuranosuke suddenly smiled deviously at them. He stood up and gave Miroku one last kick. He made his way to the trio, but he focused on Kagome. "So, who's this sexy lady?" he asked. He looked her up and down and gave her a bigger smile. "We could get away and have a great time. Just dump these losers and we can have a-" He found himself hitting the ground, but not because of Inuyasha who'd raised his fist, prepared to beat him like no other. It was because of Miroku who'd hit him on the back of the head with a brick that was lying on the ground.

"You're not going to repeat what you did to Sango, you bastard," he growled. "You got away with Sango because no one was there, you sure as hell aren't getting away now when the three of us are here."

Suddenly the sound of police cars pierced the air. Several men in uniform came out and raised their guns at Miroku. "Son, put the brick down."

Miroku sighed in relief. He dropped the brick and sank to the ground, letting darkness take him.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't think that was the best fight scene I could've written...Well I hope all of you will stop sending me death threats. Even though it was Miroku who got most of the blows, it'll be Kuranosuke paying in the long run. Read and review. Flame if you want. Tell me that this fight scene sucked. It prolly did.<strong>

**Oh I almost forgot, since this fic is drawing to a close,*tear*, I'll be starting a new fic soon. There's a poll up on my profile, so please make this easier on me. I hate choosing and I suck at it. **

**Hope you all are doing well!**


	21. Now Or Never

**(sing-song voice) You all are going to love me by the end of this chapter! haha. I would've had this up on Saturday, but a huge storm knocked out our power. It was out for about three days? Something like that.**

**Thanks to loveless an the living fantasy, KiraraGoesMeow, YumiBelle, takixe190, oldie disk224 and guest reviewer for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep.<p>

_Where the hell am I? _

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Why am I so comfortable? Shouldn't I be questioned? For looking like I killed Kuranosuke? Kuranosuke…Wonder how that bastard's doing. I hope he's suffering for all that he's done to Sango. _

Miroku heard voices around him. He was starting to make out the different voices. A girl? No, three. And five? No, three guys. He slowly opened his eyes and saw six dark, shadowy figures hunched over him. He fully opened his eyes and saw that Rin, Kagome, Dr. Terada, Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the six figures. Kagome and Rin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god," said Kagome collapsing into a chair.

"After the way I saw him being brought in here…" said Rin trailing off.

"Ahh, Rin, Kagome?" he asked sitting up.

"Ah. No sitting up Mr. Houshi. You've been in the hospital for a couple hours now," Dr. Terada said briskly.

He was confused. _A couple hours...I've been out cold for a couple hours? _"What happened?"

"What happened?" asked Inuyasha in disbelief. "You don't remember what happened?" He faced the wall in utter shock. _How could he forget that he did something so…noble? _

"You just got Kuranosuke arrested for a long ass list of things," said Kouga.

"Wait, what?" asked Miroku.

Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall closest to the window. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He let out a impatient groan. "Stupid human," he muttered. "That worthless piece of shit got arrested for many heinous crimes, thanks to you."

Both Dr. Terada and Rin pursed their lips at Sesshomaru's choice of words, but decided not to say anything of it. "You've received a number of blows that would've gotten you killed if your friends didn't get you over here so fast," said Dr. Terada looking over her papers again.

"What about the police? I just-"

"Acted in self-defense," finished Kagome. "You're not going to have anything held against you."

"But I threw the first punch!" shouted Miroku anxiously. "I started it!"

Kouga laughed. "C'mon, Miroku. If people got arrested for throwing a couple punches, Inuyasha and I would've been locked up a while ago."

He leaned back in his bed, taking in all of this new information. "I did it? Kuranosuke is finally paying for what he did?"

Everyone around him nodded. "Now, Mr. Houshi. Please stay in bed. For your safety," pleaded Dr. Terada.

He nodded. "But when can I get up and walk around?"

She made a note of something on her clipboard. "Hmm? You should be able to leave your bed in about a week. And leave the hospital in two."

"A WEEK?" yelped Miroku. "What about Sango? How am I supposed to see her?"

They all sighed. "People are willing do some crazy shit for love," muttered Kouga.

"Ms. Taijiya is recovering. She'll be ready to walk around in about five days. She's doing considerably better now." Dr. Terada started to leave. "If you need anything or if you're feeling pain, call us immediately." She glanced at his many visitors. "And visiting hours are over at seven pm." She briskly walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Miroku looked around at everyone. "How long was I out?"

"Not long," replied Kagome. "Maybe four or five hours?"

"You took a couple of heavy blows from Kuranosuke," said Kouga.

"We were horrified," Rin said softly. "When Inuyasha carried you into the hospital…You were covered in blood, Miroku. We had no idea what'd happened."

"They all told us of your run-in with Kuranosuke," continued Sesshomaru. "Bastard deserves everything that's coming to him." He turned to the window, looking like he didn't want to talk to anyone.

He took a minute to let this all sink in. Kuranosuke. He was in prison now. Or at least in custody. And Sango. She could finally move past her rape. The very thing that had gotten them all in this in the first place. He could only picture the look on her face when she found out that Kuranosuke had been dealt with. He felt a fluttery feeling in his chest when he thought of Sango. He blushed a little, remembering the brunette. Kagome and Rin smiled knowingly at the faint blush that had appeared on his cheeks.

"Alright," said Inuyasha gruffly. "Let the poor guy rest."

He walked toward the door and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her with him. Rin strode over to Sesshomaru and lightly touched his left forearm. He looked down at her with his usually fierce golden eyes. They were caring, but only for her. Kouga was leaning against a wall in the corner. "Honestly," he sighed. "Why am I the only single person around here? Inuyasha and Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru. Pretty soon it'll be Miroku and Sango-"

"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions," warned Miroku. He knew that everyone was getting on his back about it. He'd wanted to confess to her, but he just couldn't seem to find the right time. _The next time I see her,_ he thought confidently. _  
><em>

"Please," he scoffed. "We all know that you have a massive crush on her and are dying to ask her out. You've been like this since the day we met her." He sulked out of his room and hung his head.

"Are you going to be OK, Miroku?" asked Rin. She glanced at the small watch on her wrist. "It's getting pretty late and-"

"I'll be fine," he assured, waving his hand. "And thanks for coming."

She beamed at him. "Anytime."

She jabbed Sesshomaru in the ribs. He'd been staring out the window for quite some time and was suddenly brought to Earth. "Eh? Oh, yeah. You're welcome," he said gruffly. He, like his younger brother, grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her out of the room. Miroku stared at the ceiling and sighed in contentment.

"Finally. Peace at last."

He rolled over to his side and shut his eyes. It'd been a long day for him. Now it was time for sweet dreams.

* * *

><p>A couple days had passed since Miroku had been brought to the hospital. He'd lost track of how many days it'd been. He was starting feeling cooped up and kinda sad. Sure he'd gotten justice for Sango, but he hadn't seen her since the day she woke up. <em>How was she doing? Did she know what'd happened or that I was in the hospital? <em>He began to think of Sango and how he really wanted to see her. He'd confess to her the very next time he saw her. Whenever that was. _But how is she going to react? What if she rejects me? _

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Who could that be?" he muttered. If that was Kouga coming in to whine about how he was "girlfriend-less" one more time… "Come in."

The door opened slowly revealing a petite woman with long chestnut brown hair up in a high ponytail. She shyly smiled at him. "Hey."

He bolted up and immediately regretted it. "SANGO? Awww, SHIT!" _Damn, I shouldn't have tried to do something I would regret. _He clutched his stomach.

Sango raced over to his side and lightly touched his shoulder. "Miroku, are you OK?" she asked anxiously. Her brown eyes were filled with worry. _Oh god, did I hurt him?_

He flinched at the contact. It felt like an electric shock coursing through his body. He felt it go down his spine and to his toes. He felt his cheeks get warm and he looked away from her. "Yeah, I'm fine. So, you're out of bed?"

She hesitantly withdrew her hand. When she was convinced that he was OK, she pulled up a chair and smiled at him. "I've been out of bed for two days. Dr. Terada didn't want me to give you a shock." She blushed as she looked down at her knees. "Guess I did, huh?"

"Kind of," he admitted. "So you're really feeling better?" he asked. "You're not lying to me again?"

She laughed and waved her hand. "Of course not. I'm feeling a hundred percent OK. You did get justice for me after all." She softly smiled at him before returning to her knees.

His heart flipped when he heard her laugh. Just then, he'd realised how long it'd been since he'd seen her last. _She was drop dead gorgeous, as always. And her smile…god, help me. _His palms began to sweat. He really wanted to confess to her, but would he be able to pluck up the courage? "Sango?"

"Hmm?" She was playing with the hem of her tunic. It was dark pink with little silver accents around the top of it. She'd paired it with a black cardigan.

He smiled at her colour choice. _Black and pink. Her two favourite colours. Wait, what was I going to do? _He mentally berated himself for letting himself get distracted so easily. _But it's Sango, so it's OK. _

She raised her eyebrow at his silence. She waved a hand in his face. "Helloooo? Earth to Miroku Houshi?"

He shook his head violently. "Uhh, sorry. Just thinking."

"About what?" she asked absentmindedly. She cut him off before he could even respond. "Hey, did you hear about Kouga?"

"Kouga?" asked Miroku. "That he's being a whiny bitch all because he's single? Yes. I have." He rubbed his temple at the very thought of the wolf youkai. He and Kouga were great friends, but there were times that he wanted nothing more than to punch a few teeth out. Or at least duct tape his mouth shut.

Her eyes twinkled at his reaction. _He'll like this. _"You mean he WAS a whiny bitch because he WAS single," she said happily.

He sat up again. "What? Kouga has a girlfriend? In less than a week? No fucking way."

She gave him a stern, but slightly playful look. "Well, it's not really official. See, he met this girl in the hospital waiting room or something and they really hit it off. Apparently she's also a wolf youkai."

He was puzzled now. "Wouldn't that mean that he already knew her? He is the leader of the tribe and everything."

"Not necessarily. She's not really well known among wolves."

"Well that's good for him! What's her name? What's she like?"

Sango began to blush. "I can't really remember her name. I'm not good with names. Just faces. I remember that she had pretty long black hair and violet eyes."

_Well. At least Kouga was able to pluck up the courage. No more rants about being the third wheel any more_, thought Miroku.

Sango had noticed how he'd suddenly gotten quiet. She wondered if something was bothering him or if something pained him. She took his hand. "What's wrong?" she asked.

_Now or never, Houshi. Do it. NOW! _"I…uh…Sango-" he stammered at the blankets.

He had her full attention and it made him even more nervous. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Miroku, are you OK? Should I call one of the n-"

He suddenly launched himself forward and caught her lips. She was in complete and utter shock by his boldness. She felt her cheeks and ears redden completely, but she was relieved. _Miroku really did like me!_

He smiled into the kiss when he felt her moving her lips against his. In that moment, everything was perfect. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he whispered. He smiled at her flushed cheeks. He moved over and made more room for her to sit with him on the bed. He took her hand and played with her fingers. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Kouga was right," she murmured. "He kept telling me that something like this would happen someday."

Miroku smiled at her words. Everyone around them knew that it would happen someday. He had hoped for this moment for a while now. He felt light hearted and free. He'd gotten justice for her a couple days ago and now he had her, snuggled in his arms.

It was very quiet in the room. The only sounds in the room were of their quiet breathing. She buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes, making his heart flip. She listened to his heartbeat and knew that this was someone that loved her very much.

He felt as if nothing could ruin this moment. He had just kissed Sango and now her head was on his chest. His arms were wrapped protectively around her, but there was still one thing that he wanted to do and had wanted to do for a long time.

Suddenly, Sango's cheeks reddened completely and her head shot up from his chest. He was smirking at her. "You are so damn lucky you're in the hospital," she growled. She pried his arms off of her, got up from the bed and sat back down in her chair. She glared at him, but he could see the sparkle in her eyes. She'd expected this from him.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that too," he said cheekily.

* * *

><p><strong>And his inner lechery breaks loose! xD We all expected that to come in somewhere. It just wouldn't be a Miroku x Sango fic. Well, hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm sad to say that there will be one last, final chapter after this and then RHI will be over. *tear*<strong>

**Anyway, CONGRATS TO SPAIN FOR WINNING EURO 2012! I'm so happy for them! It was such a great game too! 4-0. Man...**

**Well, read and review! Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**~lovemondotrasho**


	22. Back To Normal

**And finally, the long awaited end to Regaining Her Innocence! Let me just say that I hate ending fics. I always hesitate right before posting the last chapter and go crazy because I think the ending is stupid or sob over another ending. **

**Thanks to loveless an the living fantasy, KiraraGoesMeow, YumiBelle and CheckYesJuliet08 for reviewing the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p>Miroku was leaning slightly on Sango. She made sure that she supported his right side as Dr. Terada instructed her to do. Today, Miroku was being discharged from the hospital and neither of them could be any happier. He was feeling restless in the hospital. The only thing that made it better was seeing Sango. Ever since he'd confessed to her, things were a hell a lot better in his life.<p>

Sango was signing all of the paper work when the receptionist batted her eyelashes at Miroku. He didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he rather enjoyed the receptionist's attention. Sango however, yanked him away from the counter as soon as she was done with the paper work. As soon as they were outside, he'd planned on teasing her a little and asking if she was jealous of the attention he'd gotten when she suddenly kissed him. Not that he minded, it was just so sudden. She took his face in her hands and kissed him with as much passion as she could. When she pulled away, he was smirking.

"What was that for?" he asked.

She looked at him seriously. "You're mine," she said firmly. "Remember that."

"Ah, how could I forget my lovely Sango?" he asked. His violet eyes were twinkling at her and she knew that he was being serious as well. Just in his own light hearted way. She knew that he'd never cheat on her, but she didn't like how he kept catching other women's eyes.

"OI! You both can be lovey-dovey later!" shouted a gruff voice.

They both squinted to see Inuyasha leaning against his red car. He looked annoyed for some reason. Then it was clear. Kouga was nearby and it looked like he and Inuyasha were having a shouting match. Sango and Miroku made their way to Inuyasha's car, prepared to break it up.

"What's going on, Yash?" asked Miroku.

"This, _asshole,_ is being completely unreasonable," declared Kouga, getting into the car.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Sango. "Kouga, weren't you with your girlfriend?"

"Yes," he answered grumpily. "Until this dumbass decided to drag me along to get to guys."

"Gee, I'm feeling the love here," huffed Miroku.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it," he snapped. "Inuyasha decided to start a fucking shouting match all the way here for god know's why."

Inuyasha threw him a dirty look. "Look, bastard, I am not leaving you alone with Kagome. It ain't happenin'."

"I. HAVE. A. GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Kouga. "I am not going to dump her for Kagome who is obviously with you!"

"How is Miki?" asked Miroku. "I hear that she's a pretty pleasant person to be around."

Inuyasha slipped the keys into the ignition. "She's a hell a lot better than Kouga's last girlfriend."

"Oh because all of your past girlfriends were saints!" shouted Kouga. "Do you want me to give you examples?"

Sango rubbed her temple in annoyance. She rested her head on Miroku's shoulder and closed her eyes. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha and Kouga are being obnoxious," she said loudly.

He laughed as the two demons continued to go at each other. "I doubt they can hear you, what with their arguing."

The rest of the car ride was a rather loud one. Inuyasha and Kouga arguing with each other until Sango yelled at both of them, threatening to make having children impossible for the both of them. The three guys gulped. Kouga glanced at Sango and quickly turned around, keeping his gaze fixed out the window. Inuyasha silently drove back to the house while Miroku prayed that she'd never do something like that to him. When they finally got home, Sango threw the car door open and ran out as fast as she could. Inuyasha and Kouga stared at her.

"You know, you guys are obnoxious. I don't understand why you guys bring this upon yourself," Miroku said limping up the stairs.

Inuyasha and Kouga grumbled to themselves as they followed Miroku up the stairs. Miroku pushed the door open and found Kagome and Sango talking to a girl with dark wavy hair and violet eyes. She looked up at the guys and smiled before rising. "You must be Miroku. How're you feeling?"

He liked her attitude and the way she carried herself. He could tell that she was kind-hearted. He had to admit, he privately agreed with Inuyasha. Kouga's new girlfriend seemed a lot nicer than most of his previous girlfriends. "I'm fine. I take it you're the famous Miki I keep hearing about?"

She laughed as Kouga blushed furiously. "Mmhmm. Sango was just telling me of her…interesting car ride here."

Sango sighed. "Don't sugar coat it for them. They were being downright obnoxious."

"Can't really say that it surprises me," said Kagome. "Kouga and Inuyasha fight all the time. It's a wonder they haven't killed each other yet."

Miroku sat down beside Sango and rested his head on the armrest that was next to him. He closed his eyes and sighed. _Everything is back to how it used to be, if not a little better. Kouga's not gonna whine about being the 'lone wolf' anymore. Sango's back to her happy self. We have a new member of our group of friends..._

Sango ran her fingers though his dark hair. She was pretty happy with the way things turned out. In the end, she was with the man who'd always loved her. Her lips curved upward at the thought. She looked around her and saw that Inuyasha and Kouga were having another shouting match. She shook her head at the two and laughed when she saw Miki's expression. Kagome was trying to explain that this was a daily routine between the two demons.

Suddenly the phone rang. Curious, she looked at the caller ID. The area code was unfamiliar. She pressed talk. "Hello?"

Miroku sat up and glanced at her. "Who is it?"

Her eyes lit up. "Kohaku! Oh my god, how have you been?" She got up and walked over to her balcony. Staying in the living room was no longer an option due to the escalating fight. He smiled when he saw how her face lit up. He leaned back and smiled in contentment. Sango was happy. Inuyasha and Kouga are fighting. Kagome attempted to mediate the fight. Miki was trying to make sense of all of this and help Kagome. Yup. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>*tear* My long and tragic fic is officially over. I'm kinda sad to see it go. It's like my baby now. *sigh* But it had to be done.<strong>

****A special thanks to loveless an the living fantasy and KiraraGoesMeow for reviewing every chapter since this fic was started. ********Much love to both of you and hope to hear from you both! ****


End file.
